


Le bizzarre avventure di sir Galahad

by Feanoriel



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: A lot of others character, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anacronismi vari, Angst and Humor, Blasphemy, Crack, Humor, Il Graal non è quello che sembra, M/M, Nessuno muore e tutti sono felici (o quasi), Random Celtic Mythology facts, Stupid headcanons, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Dove sir Galahad, dopo lunghe peregrinazioni e valorose imprese, trova finalmente l'agognato Graal ... ma il Graal non è ciò che si aspettava.





	Le bizzarre avventure di sir Galahad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts), [Arthurian maiden (8Daenerys8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Daenerys8/gifts).



> Una breve, doverosa premessa:  
> Ringrazio tantissimo **Halja** per gli scambi di headcanon e tutte le varie discussioni, senza le quali non sarei qui e non avrei mai messo per iscritto questa cosa qui, e **LucreziaNoin** (ArthurianMaiden qui su AO3) per le sue bellissime storie che sono state di grandissima ispirazione (soprattutto House of Prophecies), e quindi, se non le avete ancora lette, che aspettate? Andate subito a farlo ù_ù  
>  Comunque, per scrivere questa ... roba qui, ho fatto un casino assurdo di duemila versioni diverse circa, più informazioni nelle note in fondo (se arrivate alla fine di 'sto malloppo). E nulla, buona lettura!

_There on the battlefield she sings_  
Praise Halleluja  
The Holy Grail’s on its way now  
Magna Eterna  
Magna Eterna sings  
Your journey is over  
The Holy Grail on its way now  
[Blind Guardian-Holy Grail]

 _Prendi il Graal_.

La voce risuonò nella mente di Sir Galahad il puro, il più nobile di tutti i cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. Quel momento era ciò per cui era stato destinato fin dalla nascita: lui era l’Eletto destinato a trovare il sacro Graal, e sarebbe andato incontro al fato con il cuore lieto e l’animo sereno.

Senza alcuna esitazione, Galahad si fece avanti. Lo scintillio del Graal era sempre più vivido, mano a mano che si avvicinava, dovette addirittura battere le palpebre, per proteggerle da quello splendore accecante.

Qualche passo dietro di lui, sir Perceval e sir Bors trattennero il fiato. 

Galahad deglutì. Nessun dubbio, nessuna incertezza. Avrebbe preso il Graal, e sarebbe andato incontro al suo destino. Non era solo da quando era nato che attendeva quel momento: era ciò per cui era stato _generato_. 

Fece un altro passo. Ora riusciva a distinguere anche la figura che reggeva la sacra coppa: la Dama del Graal, in piedi dietro la luce accecante. 

Si inginocchiò di fronte ai gradini, in atteggiamento riverente, allungò la mano e …

-Alla buon’ora- Galahad non poté fare a meno di stupirsi. Era chiaramente una voce di donna, quella che udiva. Nessuno meglio di lui sapeva che era una dama a reggere il Graal, ma quella voce era … inaspettata. Si era sempre immaginato la voce della Dama del Graal come dolce ed angelica, quella invece suonava piuttosto - Galahad arrossì per quel pensiero così sconveniente- piuttosto seccata e,a detta tutta, anche sarcastica. 

-Sei sordo, ragazzo?- la voce ora era _decisamente_ scocciata.- Allora? Non stare lì imbambolato a fissarmi!

Galahad era ancora inginocchiato a terra. Quello non era _per niente_ come si era immaginato andare incontro al suo destino. Arrossì di nuovo e si schiarì la voce:- Sì, mia signora? 

-Oh, _me_ \- la voce sospirò. -Sono proprio qui davanti a te, puoi anche alzare il crapone, eh. Possibile che ti debba spiegare tutto?

La luce del Graal si spostò- _No!_ , pensò Galahad. Non voleva che il Graal se ne andasse, aveva atteso _tutta la vita_ quel momento- e finalmente il più puro cavaliere mai esistito poté vedere chi aveva davanti. 

Era una dama, questo era ovvio, e anche molto bella. Non c’erano dubbi, era esattamente come se l’era immaginata. Quello che _non_ si era immaginato era l’espressione seccata della Dama del Graal, come se lui, l’Eletto, non fosse stato altro che una fastidiosa incombenza che la dama si era ritrovata all’improvviso tra capo e collo. Galahad si alzò in piedi, imbarazzato.

-Io … - deglutì nervosamente.- Il Graal …

-Ah, sì, quello- la dama roteò gli occhi.- Ovviamente, il Graal. Per cosa credi che io sia qui, perché mi diverto a starmene qui impalata con questo coso in mano? Non mi sembri molto sveglio, ragazzo. La mia solita fortuna.

-Ma-- Galahad non riusciva quasi più a trovare le parole. Era tutto troppo assurdo! -Il Graal è il mio destino. Sono stato _scelto_ per questo compito. Io devo prendere il Graal e---

-Sì, sì- la dama lo liquidò con un gesto della mano. - Mamma mia, come sei verboso. La mia solita fortuna, ripeto. Un momento prima sei lì a concedere la sovranità d’Irlanda agli eroi, il momento dopo ti trovi di fronte un ragazzino slavato che ti blatera cose senza senso. Odio il mio lavoro- sbuffò, levandosi un perfetto ricciolo dorato dalla fronte.

Galahad non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Forse quello era solo un sogno, si sarebbe risvegliato da un momento all’altro, e avrebbe ripreso la ricerca del Graal senza più preoccuparsi di certe assurdità. Era un sogno. Doveva esserlo. 

-Allora, sei sordo?- la dama gli sventolò di fronte una mano. Galahad si riprese di colpo. Se era un sogno, doveva essere molto vivido.

-La sovranità d’Irlanda?- riuscì solo a balbettare. Oh, era tutto così assurdo! Lanciò un’occhiata a Bors e Perceval, dietro di lui, ma sembravano perplessi quanto lui. 

-Povera me- la dama alzò gli occhi al cielo.- Ti si deve spiegare proprio tutto, eh? Sì, la sovranità d’Irlanda. Sai come funziona, no? La successione matrilineare, le prove da affrontare? No, eh? Non ti fa venire in mente nulla?

-Mi spiace- Galahad arrossì, si sentiva come quando era arrivato per la prima volta a Camelot, dove tutto era _molto_ diverso da come si era sempre immaginato. -Ma no, non ne so molto. Sono cose diverse da quelle che mi hanno insegnato. 

La dama si portò le mani al viso.- Oh, Dagda. Quanto sei ignorante, ragazzino. Con un bel faccino, non lo nego, ma ignorante come una capra.

Galahad arrossì di colpo. Mai prima d’ora qualcuno lo aveva chiamato “ignorante” … anche se in effetti, quando era giunto a Camelot per la prima volta, sir Mordred gli aveva fatto notare che non ne sapeva granché del mondo, e che era un _filino_ ingenuo.  
Forse non ne sapeva granché del mondo, si era detto all’epoca, ma sicuramente sapeva tutto sul Graal, ed era tutto ciò che contava. 

O almeno, era quel che aveva pensato fino a quel momento. Che cosa stava succedendo?

-Potrei …- nel vano tentativo di chiudere quella conversazione - Galahad scoprì che era il suo più grande desiderio al momento, prendere la Sacra Coppa, rimandare per qualche istante tutte le implicazioni divine del caso, e scappare via urlando da quel posto assurdo e da quella strana donna che lo guardava male- il più puro dei cavalieri di Artù allungò la mano verso la coppa, sperando di non sembrare maleducato.- Potrei avere ciò per cui sono destinato? Non vi disturberò mai più, ve lo prometto. Mi serve solo il Graal. 

-E perché? - la dama alzò nuovamente il sopracciglio.- Hai già guarito tuo nonno, no? E allora cosa rompi a fare?

Galahad arrossì, per l’ennesima volta. Era tremendamente imbarazzante avere reazioni del genere, ma la dama era l’unica persona che avesse mai sentito, a parte il clan di Orkney, a usare certe espressioni.

-Beh- si schiarì la voce, tentando di darsi un tono.- Sì, il Graal ha già guarito mio nonno, il saggio e venerabile Re Pescatore. Ma io devo ricevere la Sacra Coppa, è il mio destino. E’ ciò per cui sono nato.

Sentì un po’ di sicurezza rinascere grazie a quelle parole. Il suo destino era già tracciato, cambiarlo era impensabile. Avrebbe preso il Graal, perché quello era il fato che era stato deciso da prima che nascesse. 

La dama però, parve non reagire.- Ah, sì, il Re Pescatore- sbuffò.- Privilegiato di ‘sta minchia. Quanto non li sopporto, quelli come lui. Ah! Sono tempi duri per _tutte_ le divinità pagane, però c’è sempre il solito fortunello che riesce a sfangarla e a tenersi il culo al caldo, mentre a me tocca smazzarsi per la gloria, e zero riconoscimenti. Il Re Pescatore, puah! Sicuramente c’ha il posto fisso, lo stronzo. Mentre io? Scambiata per quella sfigata di tua madre, ma per piacere.

Galahad arrossì davvero, questa volta, non solo per la fiumana di parole volgari della dama, ma anche per ciò che aveva detto a proposito di sua madre. Non era sicurissimo di ciò che significava la parola “sfigata”, ma non doveva essere un complimento. Purtroppo, a differenza di altri cavalieri di Artù, che avevano sempre una replica pepata sulla punta della lingua, non aveva la più pallida idea di che ribattere per difendere sua madre. La stessa Elaine di Corbenick, d’altronde, gli aveva sempre insegnato ad essere gentile e rispettoso, anche quando le altre persone non lo erano. 

-Signora- disse nel tono più educato che poté.- Sono sicuro che ci sia un errore. Mia madre non è sicuramente una … - esitò un attimo, dal momento che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa volesse dire quella parola.- _sfigata_ , e mio nonno è un uomo saggio e venerabile. Non ho idea di cosa stiate insinuando …

-Oh, ma per favore- la dama alzò gli occhi al cielo.- Uomo saggio e venerabile mia nonna in carriola. Tuo nonno è una divinità acquatica, uno dei tanti stronzi che giravano da queste parti col calderone dell’abbondanza, che ha dovuto reinventarsi coi tempi che corrono, che sicuramente non aiutano noialtri déi pagani- scosse la testa.- Un po’ come me. O come quella strega di Morgana, bah. Vaglielo a chiedere e vedi se non è vero. 

-Ma- tutto questo era assurdo. Tutte le storie che gli avevano insegnato raccontavano ben altro. In che razza di incubo era finito?- E il Graal? E il mio destino?

-Il tuo destino, boh- la dama alzò le spalle, arrotolandosi una ciocca di lunghi e folti capelli biondi attorno al dito.- Non sono io a decidere ‘ste cose. Francamente me ne infischio, se devo dirla tutta. Quanto al Graal, te l’ho già detto, è il calderone dell’abbondanza. Ce ne sono un sacco in giro, un tempo ce l’aveva solo il Dagda, ma poi gli altri hanno tutti iniziato a farne le loro copie tarocche.

-La Sacra Coppa- Galahad prese una boccata d’aria, cercando di rimettersi. Il suo destino era sempre stato semplice, lineare, così come ogni altra cosa della sua vita. Quello che gli stava dicendo la dama stravolgeva tutte le sue convinzioni, tutto ciò per cui era nato. E lui cosa era, senza il Graal? Cos’era sir Galahad, senza il destino che era stato tracciato per lui da prima che nascesse?

-Non-è-una-cop-pa- la dama parlò lentamente, sillabando come se si rivolgesse a un bambino scemo. -Te l’ho già detto, ma ci sei o ci fai? E’ un _calderone_. To’, guardalo qui. 

Galahad si fece avanti. Gli era parso che la dama reggesse una coppa, ma in effetti prima c’era troppa luce per poterlo dire. Ora però, quello posato ai piedi della dama, sul gradino più alto della scalinata … pareva decisamente un calderone, sì. Un calderone di peltro, non così grosso da non poter essere sollevato, ma decisamente un calderone, che ebbe pure il coraggio di emettere qualche allegro spruzzo di fumo mentre lo guardava. 

-Ah- non era mai stato bravo, nella dialettica - lui sapeva sempre la Verità, e tanto gli bastava- ma quello era troppo pure per lui. Non sapeva più che dire. Se era tutto un brutto sogno, era meglio che si fosse svegliato _in quel momento_. -E io avrei fatto tutta questa strada _per questo_?

-E’ il calderone dell’abbondanza- ribatté acidamente la dama, soffiandosi sulle unghie.- Che altro vuoi? Cos’è, non ti va bene? Il signorino voleva il modello deluxe tempestato di gemme e placcato oro?

-Il Graal _è_ tempestato di gemme e forgiato nell’oro più fino- Galahad non sapeva più nemmeno che stava dicendo, ma nulla avrebbe potuto essere più assurdo della conversazione di prima.- Lo so. Dovrebbe essere così, non questa … cosa qui.

-E va bene- il tono della dama ora era d’acciaio, ma Galahad era così scioccato che nemmeno se ne accorse.- Prenditi il tuo cavolo di Graal. Anzi, te lo do io, guarda.

Se Galahad si fosse aspettato ciò che stava per venirgli incontro, avrebbe sicuramente cercato di ripararsi. Avrebbe sollevato lo scudo, e parato il colpo, fatto _qualcosa_. Invece, dato che non se lo aspettava per nulla, non poté far altro che rimanere a guardare, mentre un calderone di svariate libbre, lanciato senza difficoltà dalla pur esile dama, fendette l’aria come una freccia, salvo finire dritto dritto sulla sua fronte. L’ultima cosa che sir Galahad vide fu il fondo del calderone- erano piccoli pesci, quelli scolpiti sopra?- e poi tutto il mondo si fece nero. 

***

-E’ morto?- Galahad poteva udire la voce sottile di Perceval, lontana, molto lontana, come se appartenesse ad un altro mondo. - _Oddio_ , è morto!

-Non credo proprio- ora era la voce di suo zio, sir Bors a parlare. - Guardalo, respira ancora. Non credo possa morire, è il Cavaliere del Graal. 

_No_. Qualcosa, nel profondo del subconscio di Galahad, si mosse. _Non più. Come posso essere il Cavaliere del Graal, se il Graal non è ciò che credevo?_.  
Se non fosse stato che non sentiva più la sensibilità del proprio corpo, avrebbe emesso un gemito. Con la coscienza, stava ritornando anche la memoria di quel che era successo, e sicuramente non era piacevole.

-Era un calderone bello grosso- ancora la voce di Perceval.- Dovrebbe essere morto. E invece … non lo è. Cioè, sta respirando. 

-Già- il tono di Bors era laconico.- Ma immagino faccia parte dell’essere il Prescelto del Graal. Dovresti saperlo, no? Eri tu l’Eletto prima di lui. 

Perceval bofonchiò qualcosa che Galahad non riuscì a capire. Ma non gliene importava, al momento. Dopo la coscienza, stava lentamente iniziando a riaffiorare pure la sensibilità nelle membra, e non era una sensazione granché piacevole, considerato che la testa gli faceva male e gli pulsava. 

Senza volerlo, emise un gemito. Oh, bene, ora riusciva a sentire la gola, anche se gli faceva male quanto il resto. 

-Eccolo!-la voce di Perceval si fece ansiosa, e Galahad sentì le sue mani sulle spalle. - Mi vedi?

Galahad gemette di nuovo. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era una foschia indistinta che poteva _supporre_ fosse Perceval. Le palpebre gli si aprivano a fatica.

Rimase fermo per qualche momento, il corpo che ancora gli formicolava mentre riprendeva conoscenza, e finalmente la vista e la mente gli si schiarivano del tutto. Aprendo un poco le palpebre, riuscì a distinguere bene Perceval chino sopra di lui, i grandi occhi sgranati in uno sguardo colmo di preoccupazione, le guance piene pallide. 

A Galahad venne improvvisamente in mente che, se sir Mordred fosse stato lì, avrebbe fatto un commento sul fatto che, se si fosse risvegliato dopo una botta in testa, la faccia di Perceval sarebbe stata esattamente l’ _ultima_ cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere sulla superficie della Terra. Galahad arrossì per l’ennesima volta. Non era una bella cosa da pensare sul suo caro amico. E poi, in nome di tutti i santi, _perché diamine stava pensando a Mordred in quel momento_? 

Era la seconda volta che gli veniva in mente, in momenti peraltro poco opportuni. Mordred era la persona più blasfema e maleducata che avesse mai conosciuto. Per quale assurdo motivo gli veniva in mente _lui_ nella Cerca del Sacro Graal, nel momento in cui …

Ah, il Graal. Giusto. La testa gli diede un’altra, dolorosa fitta. 

Gemette per l’ennesima volta. Sarebbe stato meglio morire, piuttosto che affrontare l’onta di non aver portato a termine la sua missione. La missione per cui era _nato_. E allora che ci faceva ancora lì, vivo ma dolorante, disteso a terra con un tremendo mal di testa?

-N-n-n-n-n-h- la voce gli si ruppe. In realtà sì, riusciva a vedere Perceval, ora che la nebbia davanti alle sue pupille si stava rischiarando. E ora vedeva anche Bors, il viso corrucciato sotto le gravi sopracciglia argentee. Galahad sentì una fitta di vergogna. Sir Bors era il cugino di suo padre. Che cosa avrebbe pensato del suo fallimento?

Ci volle un altro po’ perché finalmente riuscisse a tirarsi su seduto. Ancora non parlava: la sua delusione e l’umiliazione era troppo cocente. 

Prima che potesse fermarlo, Perceval lo abbracciò. Galahad si irrigidì di colpo. Anche se, teoricamente, sir Perceval du Galis era il suo miglior amico, gli abbracci non erano qualcosa a cui era abituato, dal momento che veniva considerato troppo puro perfino per il semplice contatto umano. Deglutì nervosamente. Ecco un’altra cosa a cui non sapeva come reagire. 

-Credevo fossi morto!- la voce di Perceval sembrava sul punto di rompersi in singhiozzi, il che fece irrigidire Galahad anche di più. La gente che piangeva era perfino peggio degli abbracci. - Quando ho visto quella cosa venirti dritta in faccia, e poi sei caduto a terra, e quella dama era arrabbiatissima e se n’è andata e … ma stai bene!- emise un singhiozzo. 

-Già- ribatté cupamente Galahad. A quanto pare il calderone non l’aveva ucciso, malgrado pesasse più o meno come le palle di ferro con cui sir Kay caricava le catapulte d’assedio. Dunque essere l’Eletto del Graal doveva significare più o meno _qualcosa_ , anche se il Graal era tutto fuorché ciò che si aspettava.

-Già- gli fece eco sir Bors, altrettanto cupo. Se n’era rimasto in disparte, un cipiglio greve sul nobile viso. -E ora non abbiamo più il Graal. 

Galahad lanciò un’occhiata al calderone riverso sul pavimento. Un lato si era ammaccato, ma a quanto pare non aveva intaccato in alcun modo il suo potere magico, dal momento che continuava ad eruttare frutta e vino in gran quantità, assieme ad altri cibi che Galahad non aveva mai visto, ma che mandavano un profumo delizioso. _Il calderone dell’abbondanza_ , pensò, cupo.

Cosa potevano farsene? Certo, avrebbero potuto sfamare Camelot per un sacco di tempo. (E forse pure curare qualche malato, sempre che quel calderone fosse lo stesso che aveva guarito suo nonno. D’altronde, la dama stessa gli aveva detto che c’erano un sacco di copie in giro!)

Ma il _suo_ Graal era tutta un’altra storia. La Cerca del Graal avrebbe dovuto essere un percorso spirituale, per elevarsi e diventare migliori, dimostrare che c’era un _motivo_ per cui i cavalieri di Artù erano i migliori del mondo, gli unici meritevoli di recuperare il Graal. Il calderone poteva essere utile, ma non era quello che cercava. Per nulla. Non era _il suo destino_.

-Beh, zio … -azzardò, ma non osò andare avanti a parlare. Il cugino di suo padre era un uomo serio e severo, che odiava i lazzi, il riso, le feste che si facevano in Camelot e le barzellette raccontate a voce troppo alta. Aveva trasgredito al suo voto di castità solo una volta in tutta la sua vita e da quel momento si teneva ben lontano dalle dame, cosa che non l’aveva reso particolarmente simpatico alla regina Ginevra, né a nessun altro a Camelot a dire il vero. Galahad aveva avuto modo di sapere, poco dopo essere giunto alla corte di Artù, che suo zio Bors non vedeva l’ora di imbarcarsi nella Cerca del Graal, per “far vedere chi conta realmente a Camelot”, diceva lui, cioè per dimostrare che era uno dei pochi eletti in grado di giungere fino al Graal, più puro e più degno di qualunque altro cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda, a parte ovviamente lui, e Perceval.

-Quella dama doveva essere un demonio- continuò sir Bors, ignorandolo. - Ho avuto un’esperienza del genere, una volta. C’erano queste dame che dicevano che se non fossi entrato nel loro castello, si sarebbero buttate giù da una torre. Ovviamente avevo avuto un santo avvertimento, che quelle dame non erano vere dame, ma il demonio e le sue schiere, che avrebbero cercato di tentarmi nella mia santa cerca. Così, ho lasciato che si buttassero dalla torre, e sono subito svanite in una nube di fumo. Ah! Creature demoniache!

-Quindi …- il cervello di Galahad cercò di connettere ciò che suo zio stava dicendo. In realtà, nemmeno a lui sir Bors piaceva più di tanto, ma era sempre stato troppo educato e cortese per pensare una cosa del genere. Ed era il cugino di suo padre! Era maleducazione pensare brutte cose dei parenti.- Avete lasciato che quelle dame si buttassero giù dalla torre, sir zio? Va bene, avevate avuto un avvertimento, ma --- Galahad scosse la testa. Poteva essere il Cavaliere Perfetto, destinato a non fallire mai, ma anche lui avrebbe avuto qualche dubbio a proposito. 

-E comunque ha detto di essere la sovranità di Irlanda, qualsiasi cosa significasse- disse, per cambiare argomento. Suo zio stava iniziando ad alzare le sopracciglia in segno di disapprovazione, come faceva ogni volta che non gli piaceva ciò di cui si stava parlando, o come quando incrociava il clan di Orkney nei corridoi di Camelot, o ancora quando vedeva dama Lynette salire sul tavolo per cantare la sua canzone sul porcospino, che Galahad non aveva mai ascoltato per intero perché era _troppo_ imbarazzante. 

-Sciocchezze pagane, ragazzo- le sopracciglia di sir Bors si alzarono ancora di più.- Non sono cose di cui un bravo ragazzo come te dovrebbe parlare, e dovresti saperlo. 

-Ma- Perceval si alzò e si pulì le mani sui pantaloni, come se fosse ancora il ragazzo che era cresciuto nei boschi del Galles. Galahad vide che aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi, e che gli tremava il mento.- Ma se il Graal è _quello_ \- indicò nella direzione in cui Bors e Galahad cercavano di _non_ guardare.- E la dama del Graal è andata via. E quindi mia sorella … mia sorella … -la voce gli si ruppe. Ora singhiozzava per davvero.

Galahad si sentì malissimo. Come aveva potuto essere così egoista? L’aver scoperto che il Graal non era ciò che credeva, gli aveva fatto completamente passar di mente dama Dindrane, la sorella maggiore di Perceval, e la sua tragica morte. Dindrane si era sacrificata per permettere loro di passare. Dindrane che era intelligente, coraggiosa, saggia e che gli aveva dato la spada che pendeva alla sua cintura, e che gli aveva fornito le indicazioni per giungere al Graal. E ora, che ne sarebbe stato di lei? La sua morte era stata inutile? Come era stata inutile quella stupida cerca? Il cuore gli sprofondò negli stivali, e lì vi rimase. 

Per un po’, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare i singhiozzi di Perceval, senza sapere davvero che fare. Non era bravo a consolare la gente. Per l’ennesima volta da quando aveva scoperto la verità sul Graal, si sentì tremendamente inutile. 

Passò del tempo, in cui nessuno disse nulla. Nemmeno sir Bors aveva qualcosa da dire, per quanto la sua faccia si fosse irrigidita in una strana espressione, a metà tra la disapprovazione e il disappunto. I singhiozzi di Perceval erano così forti che quasi nessuno sentì il rumore di passi dietro di loro.

Fu solo quando per la sala vuota risuonò un “Ehi!”, ingigantito dall’eco, che finalmente si voltarono. Il cuore di Galahad mancò un battito, quando vide chi aveva di fronte, una dama con i medesimi ricci bruni e gli occhi castani di Perceval. Stava battendo il piede a terra, come se fosse spazientita.

-Dindrane?- chiese Galahad, senza poter credere ai suoi occhi. Com’era possibile che fosse lì? Era morta! Aveva perso troppo sangue per poter sperare il contrario. Cosa ci faceva lì?

-Dindrane!- Perceval schizzò ad abbracciare la sorella. Lei gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena, nel ricambiare l’abbraccio, per farlo riprendere.- Su, su- gli disse, indulgente. 

Galahad la guardò. Era un’altra stranezza, sì, ma era una stranezza decisamente migliore di tutto ciò che gli era capitato in quelle ore. Nessuno più di Dindrane si meritava quella possibilità.

-Cosa --- la domanda gli uscì con una voce strana. Si schiarì la gola, prima di riprovare. Non voleva risultare stupido e maleducato con lei, dopo tutto quello che era successo.- State bene? Per il cielo, credevamo voi foste morta! Ma ora … è un miracolo!

-Oh, sì, sto bene- Dindrane gli fece l’occhiolino.- E’ stato un bel colpo di fortuna. Ho perso un sacco di sangue, e credevo di morire per davvero. Vi ricordate che mi avete messo su una barca, alla deriva sul fiume, con una lettera in mano che raccontasse la mia storia? Bene, fortunatamente su quel fiume si trovava pure la Dama del Lago.

-La Dama del Lago!- Galahad aveva sentito parlare di lei, ovviamente. Era stata lei a dare Excalibur ad Artù. _Tutti_ avevano sentito parlare di lei. Ma mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che avrebbe finito per salvare la sorella di Perceval da morte certa. 

-Esattamente. E’ stata molto carina con me. Credeva fossi morta, ma respiravo ancora, malgrado avessi perso conoscenza per via del sangue perso- fece una smorfia.- Avevo il battito così flebile che per qualche istante l’ha ingannata. Ma quando ha scoperto che ero ancora viva, mi ha fatto una trasfusione di sangue- Dindrane, con un sorriso, si picchiettò il braccio destro, quello che si era incisa per farne fuoriuscire il sangue, per permettere a loro di passare. Ora era bendato e appeso al collo della fanciulla, ma a parte questo, non c’era alcun indizio del fatto che nemmeno un mese prima lei fosse in sopraccinto di morire per dissanguamento.- Abbiamo lo stesso gruppo sanguigno, per fortuna. Lei mi ha fatto questa fasciatura e mi ha aiutato a guarire. Ora mi sono ristabilita, anche se ha detto che dovrò mangiare un bel po’ di carne al sangue, d’ora in poi.- annuì convinta. 

-Beh … wow- Galahad era così sbalordito, per il sollievo e la felicità di vederla ancora viva, che le parole gli sfuggivano. Oh, era così contento! Perceval, dal canto suo, rifiutava di staccarsi dalla sorella. 

-Già.- Dindrane scosse la testa.- Dai, ora basta- disse, spingendo dolcemente via il fratello, che continuava a starle attaccato.- Spero di non aver interrotto nulla di importante.

-No- fu sir Bors a parlare. Continuava a guardare Dindrane con gli occhi sgranati, le sopracciglia più alzate che mai.- Per la verità, me ne stavo andando, dal momento che qui non c’è nulla che mi interessi… ci interessi- tossì nervosamente.

-E ora dove andrete, signor zio?- Galahad lo guardò perplesso. Suo zio era più strano che mai. Non aveva fatto alcun accenno al Graal, o al fatto che fosse disteso a terra per colpa del suddetto Graal. Si comportava come se niente fosse mai successo, come se Galahad fosse semplicemente inciampato nei gradini che portavano al piedistallo su cui stava la dama del Graal. Sembrava addirittura comportarsi come se il Graal stesso - o meglio, il calderone rovesciato per terra- non esistesse.

Sir Bors aprì le braccia:- La Quest del Graal è fallita, a quanto sembra. Ma posso ancora dimostrare il mio valore. Andrò a Gerusalemme. Alle Crociate, sì.

Galahad passò qualche minuto a chiedersi che cosa esattamente potessero essere le Crociate. Ma quando glielo chiese, ottenne solo come risposta un vago, incomprensibile “Qualcosa che avverrà tra qualche secolo”, prima che Bors sparisse del tutto.

Rimasero lì soli, tre ragazzi e un calderone, a fissarsi in silenzio. Era tutto molto imbarazzante, effettivamente. Per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, Galahad sapeva che suo zio non gli sarebbe mancato molto, ma vederlo andarsene via così non era piacevole. Non quando avrebbe dovuto essere un infaticabile compagno in quella quest. 

Ci volle qualche altro minuto prima che Galahad riuscisse a parlare.

-Dunque- azzardò.- Che possiamo fare?

Era formulata come una domanda generale, ma effettivamente, non sapeva cosa fare. Tutta la sua vita aveva ruotato intorno al Graal. Era stato scioccante constatare che il Graal non era ciò che si aspettava. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare lui, ora? Cos’era il Cavaliere del Graal senza il Graal a guidarlo?

-Beh- gli rispose Perceval, più allegro che mai dopo aver scoperto che la sorella era viva e vegeta. Sembrava che la perdita del Graal non gli causasse alcun disagio.- Blanchefleur mi aspettava al Castello Periglioso- tossicchiò, imbarazzato.- Le avevo promesso che sarei tornato, una volta che avessi finito … la nostra quest- fece un gesto largo.- Magari ci sposeremo. Mi aveva fatto un discorso a proposito prima di partire …- arrossì di colpo.- Ehm. Per te andrebbe bene se …?

-Certo, certo- Galahad alzò le mani.- Non c’è problema. Se dama Blanchefleur vi aspetta, dovreste andare da lei, mio caro sir. 

_Almeno lui ha qualcosa da fare_ , pensò cupamente, mentre Perceval lo abbracciava di slancio, di nuovo. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice per il suo amico, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire in quel momento era un opprimente vuoto, dove un tempo c’era il suo Scopo.

-Dovresti venire anche tu!- Perceval lo guardò pieno di gioia. Galahad dovette battere le palpebre per un attimo, per capire che gli stava parlando.

-Oh. Sì, potrei venire- Galahad espirò profondamente. Non era mai stato ad un matrimonio, non era una di quelle cose che potevano interessare ad un cavaliere che doveva mantenersi casto per trovare il Graal, e non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Ma sospettava sarebbe stato terribilmente a disagio tra gente festante, ora che era un cavaliere che non aveva potuto adempiere alla profezia a cui era destinato.- Prima però devo … devo fare delle cose.

 _Come capire cosa devo farmene adesso di me stesso_ , pensò. Galahad era incapace di mentire, e troppo educato per cercare scuse, ma al contempo stesso, dire ad alta voce che non sapeva più se avesse uno scopo o meno, gli risultava insopportabile. 

Mentire era una cosa che faceva il clan di Orkney, almeno stando agli avvertimenti di suo padre e sir Lamorak. Lui, al massimo, poteva accannare qualche parola senza senso. _Fare delle cose_ era un’occupazione totalmente legittima … se solo avesse saputo la natura di tali _cose_.

-Oh, bene!- il sorriso di Perceval non aveva lasciato la sua faccia. Galahad si chiese se Perceval non avesse alcuna idea del disagio che provava, o se fosse riuscito a nasconderlo troppo bene perché i suoi amici potessero indovinarlo.- Ti aspetteremo!

-E voi, madama?- Galahad si voltò verso Dindrane. Lei lo aveva aiutato a giungere fin lì, grazie ai suoi studi e alla sua saggezza. Non avrebbe mai fatto granché, se Dindrane non gli avesse dato la spada che aveva al fianco, e se lei non si fosse sacrificata per farli passare. 

-Io andrò con Percy- Dindrane sospirò.- Ho bisogno di una bella vacanza, e non posso lasciare il mio fratellino proprio ora- batté una mano sulla spalla del suddetto fratellino.- Penso che farò la damigella d’onore al matrimonio, e poi mi godrò un po’ di calma- si strinse nelle spalle. - Ci sono un sacco di libri che devo finire di leggere, e dovrò terminare i miei studi. Una vacanza mi farà bene.

-Perfetto- Galahad sorrise, ma era un sorriso appena accennato. Era felice per i suoi amici, malgrado tutto, ma sapere che loro avevano uno scopo, altri desideri ed interessi al di fuori di quella quest, non faceva che scavare un abisso tra di loro. Galahad non sapeva cosa fosse l’invidia, essendo il più puro di cuore tra tutti i cavalieri di Artù, ma se fosse stato in grado di provare emozioni così basse, l’avrebbe sicuramente provata. 

Invece, sentiva solo un gran vuoto al cuore. 

-Quindi, ci rivedremo?- Perceval lo guardava sempre, un enorme sorriso sulla faccia.- Ti aspetto al mio matrimonio, lo sai! Sarai il mio testimone. E magari potresti fare pure il padrino dei bambini che avremo. Ho già deciso che …

-Certo, certo- Sperava solo che, per quando si sarebbero ritrovati, lui avrebbe smesso di sentirsi così vuoto ed inutile, anche se ne dubitava. La sua vita aveva avuto senso solo ed unicamente per il Graal. E ora che più non era così, a cosa serviva lui?

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul calderone, la causa di tutti i suoi problemi. Deglutì. Non voleva mai più vederlo in tutta la sua vita - la botta sulla testa riprese a pulsare- ma non poteva nemmeno lasciarlo lì. Era un calderone magico, dopotutto, sarebbe stato uno spreco terribile. Soprattutto quando si trattava del calderone dell’abbondanza.

Prese una decisione, e si fece avanti per raccoglierlo. Era dannatamente grosso e pesante - come diamine aveva fatto a non ammazzarlo? Galahad sapeva di non essere un essere umano _normale_ , ma non si era mai reso conto di _quanto_ lo fosse- e ora poteva vedere bene le incisioni sul bronzo, graziosamente decorato con motivi di pesci ed onde marine. Non poté fare a meno di deglutire, quando vide che alcune incisioni si erano ammaccate, al contatto con la sua testa.  
Lo porse a Perceval, che lo prese con incredulità:- Ehm …

Galahad troncò qualsiasi sua replica sul nascere:- Beh, state per sposarvi, no? Dama Dindrane ha detto che deve mangiare molta carne al sangue, il calderone può fornirvela. Al vostro matrimonio, avrete bisogno di molto cibo … e se regnerete sul reame del Castello Periglioso al fianco di dama Blanchefleur, penso che un re con un calderone del genere finirà per essere molto apprezzato dai suoi sudditi.- gli sorrise, conciliante.- E poi, anche voi eravate l’Eletto del Graal. Spetta anche a voi questo diritto. 

Perceval lo prese. Sembrava sinceramente perplesso, ma accettò il regalo.- Grazie- disse. Gli sorrise.- Ti aspetto, lo sai! Devi farmi assolutamente da testimone, e magari darò il tuo nome ai miei bambini- gli afferrò le spalle, allegramente.- Devi!

-Sì, sì- Galahad gli sorrise di rimando, un sorriso un po’ forzato forse, ma era il massimo che gli riusciva al momento. - Ci rivedremo.

Perceval continuò a parlare ed a salutarlo, anche se finì per avviarsi dalla parte opposta rispetto all’uscita, e Dindrane dovette cortesemente indirizzarlo nella parte giusta. Con le mani sulle spalle sul fratello, si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Galahad?- chiese, in tono gentile.- Starai bene, vero? 

-Io?- Galahad si scosse la tunica.- Oh, sì. Starò bene, certo. Devo passare solo un po’ di tempo da solo. Nulla di che. Ci rivedremo presto, ve lo prometto.

-Bene- Dindrane non sembrava molto convinta, ma riuscì a fargli un sorriso incoraggiante.- Ti auguro tutto il meglio. Abbi cura di te stesso! E buona fortuna!

-Oh, sì, certo. Grazie- Galahad prese un respiro profondo. Osservò i due figli di Pellinore allontanarsi, fino a sparire nella luce del tramonto.- Ne avrò bisogno, di fortuna, ora come ora- borbottò tra sé e sé, quando non ci fu più nessuno a sentirlo in quella sala vuota.

***

 

Galahad non ebbe poi una chiara idea di come passò i mesi successivi. I giorni erano tutti uguali e monotoni, passati a girare qua e là in sella al suo cavallo bianco senza un vero scopo.

Era questo il problema: non aveva più uno scopo. Gli altri cavalieri potevano finire un’avventura e poi gettarsi in un’altra, lui no. Non quando era stato destinato fin da piccolo ad uno Scopo Più Alto. Era quello per cui Lancillotto lo aveva -accidentalmente- generato. 

E ora … e ora che aveva, lui, esattamente?

Certo, non è che non succedesse proprio _nulla_. Gli abitanti di Sarras furono molto gentili con lui, gli proposero addirittura di rimanere come loro re. Galahad fu costretto a rifiutare cortesemente. Non riteneva giusto che diventasse il loro re, non ora che si sentiva così inutile. E poi, si diceva, non era _giusto_ giudicare se qualcuno fosse adatto a diventare re o meno in base al fatto che avesse estratto una spada magica da una pietra galleggiante.

(Quando si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto, si appuntò mentalmente di non dire mai una cosa del genere di fronte a re Artù. Avrebbe potuto essere davvero imbarazzante)

Passò mesi a girovagare, senza un vero e proprio scopo. Ma d’altronde, lui non aveva uno scopo, non faceva alcuna differenza, girovagare da una parte piuttosto che un’altra, là dove lo portava il vento. E al solo pensiero di tornare a Camelot, gli si torceva lo stomaco. Non voleva nemmeno sapere come avrebbe reagito re Artù, che aveva riposto così tante speranze in lui, o come avrebbe reagito _suo padre_ , che lo aveva chiamato a corte poco prima della Quest del Graal, così fiero di far vedere agli altri cavalieri le capacità del suo figlio bastardo, sicuro che avrebbe trovato il Graal senza colpo ferire.

Galahad non voleva pensarci. Così, ogni volta che gli capitava, spronava il cavallo e si immetteva in una nuova strada, nel tentativo di dimenticare.

Purtroppo non era così facile. Era impossibile per lui dimenticare il suo retaggio e la sua identità, per quanto ci provasse. Ma per quanto si fosse rivelato incapace di trovare il _suo_ Graal, per qualche bizzarra ragione, ovunque lui andasse avvenivano i medesimi miracoli che aveva avuto modo di vedere durante il viaggio d’andata. Dappertutto, madri lo inseguivano per fargli benedire i loro figli, i vecchi gli chiedevano di venire guariti dall’artrite e i malati dalla gotta. Vacche ritenute ormai vecchie e stanche davano latte e partorivano vitellini bianchi come la neve, se lui passava al galoppo di fronte a una qualsiasi stalla, e le colombe del posto si alzavano in volo per tubare di gioia in segno di saluto. Strane luci apparivano nel cielo sopra gli ostelli dove si riposava. La gente, ovunque lui passava, si svegliava nel cuore della notte e mormorava: -Oh, è un altro maledettissimo portento di sir Galahad-, e tornava a dormire. 

In uno sconosciuto paesello di nemmeno duecento anime, gli capitò di liberare una cripta da un demone che l’aveva infestata per secoli, _di nuovo_. La gente del villaggio insistette per portarlo in trionfo, ma Galahad riuscì a saltare sul suo cavallo ed a fuggire prima che riuscissero a farlo. Da quel momento, si ripromise di stare _molto_ lontano dai centri abitati. 

Tutto ciò che poteva fare per evitare di venire riconosciuto, dal momento che ogni tentativo di nascondere la sua identità era totalmente inutile. Il suo cuore era troppo puro e il suo animo troppo cristallino, perché un qualsiasi sotterfugio potesse anche solo _funzionare_. Si sporcava i capelli nel tentativo di alterarne il colore? Dopo nemmeno una mezz’oretta tornavano del consueto biondo grano, più splendenti che mai. Si macchiava la sua bianchissima gualdrappa girovagando per i boschi? Pochi attimi, e tornava più candida e immacolata che mai, così come dalla sua armatura svaniva subito anche la minima traccia del più piccolo graffio. Non importava quanto il suo cavallo, Gerolamo, cavalcasse attraverso boschi e campi, coprendosi di fango e foglie: alla fine della giornata, il suo pelo era sempre più candido delle ali di una colomba. A quanto pare, la sua identità di cavaliere del Graal doveva venire urlata in faccia al mondo.

Eppure, la consapevolezza del suo fallimento era troppo umiliante per fargli abbandonare l’idea di nascondere la sua identità, soprattutto nella terrificante eventualità di incontrare qualcuno che conosceva. Quella era un’impresa di tale difficoltà che perfino la quest del Graal quasi impallidiva a confronto. Gli capitò, una volta, di incontrare lungo un sentiero di campagna sir Sagramores, detto il Furioso, un suo collega della Tavola Rotonda, un bizzarro tipo che veniva dai soleggiati regni di Bisanzio, e che aveva fatto amicizia con Mordred molto più velocemente di quanto suggerisse il comune buonsenso. Galahad era troppo vergognoso per parlare con un qualsiasi altro cavaliere di Artù, fosse anche uno che conosceva solo di vista come Sagramores, così non appena lo aveva visto cavalcare nella sua direzione, montato su un superbo roano e con le insegne dell’aquila imperiale al vento, l’unica soluzione che gli era venuta in mente era stata di buttarsi in una siepe, con ancora l’armatura addosso, e starsene lì acquattato tra le fronde. 

Fortunatamente, Sagramores filava così velocemente che non aveva nemmeno notato il cavallo _troppo_ bianco abbandonato accanto alla siepe. Galahad aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo allontanarsi, ed era uscito dalle fronde coperto di lividi e ammaccature, che stavano già iniziando a svanire dalla sua armatura immacolata. 

Il problema era che _non_ aveva alcun controllo su quei miracolosi avvenimenti che lo seguivano in ogni dove. Sapeva che avvenivano poiché lui era l’Eletto del Graal, ma perché continuassero anche dopo che si era rivelato incapace di portare a termine la sua Quest, gli appariva incomprensibile. E nemmeno sapeva come farli smettere: semplicemente, avvenivano, che lui lo volesse o meno. 

Tutto questo non migliorava il suo umore. Se si era dimostrato indegno della sua Quest, perché non faceva altro che causare fenomeni ultraterreni ovunque andasse? Che significava tutto quello? Galahad non aveva più una quest da portare a termine, e un cavaliere senza una quest era come un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Un paio di volte, durante quei mesi di solitudine, gli passò per la mente che avrebbe potuto cercare la dama del Graal, e chiederle alcune spiegazioni. Ma il solo ricordo di quei gelidi occhi azzurri, e soprattutto del calderone lanciato con una forza insospettabile contro la sua fronte, lo dissuasero del tutto. Non era _ancora_ così disperato, dopotutto. 

Così, continuò a girovagare, vagando da un luogo all’altro come un’anima in pena, senza mai fermarsi più del necessario, prima che potessero ricollegare in qualche modo il suo cavallo troppo bianco e la sua armatura troppo splendente al Cavaliere del Graal, il purissimo figlio bastardo di Lancillotto.

Fu così che, una sera, si ritrovò in una locanda da qualche parte in un remoto paesino della Britannia, una sera che faceva troppo freddo per potersene stare all’addiaccio, cercando un tavolo dove mangiare qualcosa e possibilmente dormire per una notte, salvo poi fuggirsene via di gran carriera prima che scoprissero la sua identità. Galahad, per quanto avesse la testa celata da un semplice cappuccio di tela marrone - donatogli da un santo eremita che Galahad aveva guarito dalla scrofola, senza che nemmeno lui sapesse _come_ \- non poté fare a meno di provare un po’ di apprensione nell’oltrepassare la soglia, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro che un raggio di luce divina attraversasse il soffitto per illuminarlo, o che apparissero angeli che intonavano canti di lode, o una di quelle cose che gli succedevano _sempre_. Ma, per sua fortuna, non parve succedere nulla di tutto ciò, e Galahad poté _addirittura_ sedersi ad un tavolo a consumare uno stufato di roba altamente sospetta, ma che si augurava in qualche modo fosse asino, senza che nessun fenomeno ultraterreno avvenisse. 

Il suo sollievo per l’aver finalmente avuto un po’ di pace in un primo attimo gli impedì di dare un’occhiata agli altri seduti al suo tavolo. Solo quando ebbe finito, arrischiò di darsi un’occhiata intorno. 

La locanda era piena di mercanti, ovviamente, che discutevano animatamente dei loro affari, contadini che si spostavano nella speranza di trovare lavoro in zone più redditizie, qua e là c’era qualche monaco itinerante e pure qualche suora, ma ciò che attrasse l’attenzione di Galahad furono le persone sedute accanto al suo tavolo. Malgrado le loro sopratuniche fossero sdrucite e sporche, i loro vessilli macchiati e le loro armature coperte di graffi, li riconobbe senza colpo ferire come cavalieri.

Galahad gemette tra sé e sé. I cavalieri erano l’ultima categoria di persone che avrebbe voluto incontrare, soprattutto quando avrebbe dovuto essere il migliore di tutti loro, e invece si era rivelato un fallito. Non gli restava che sperare che non ci fosse lì in mezzo nessuno della corte di Artù, e che non l’avessero mai visto in vita loro. Per precauzione, si tirò sul viso il cappuccio marrone, per celare ancora meglio il suo bel viso dai tratti nobili, i capelli biondi come il grano e gli occhi di un blu limpido, e fu felice di aver nascosto l’armatura nelle bisacce. 

Restò attentamente in ascolto, col cuore in gola, sperando che la conversazione non vergesse sul Graal, e di conseguenza su di lui. Sarebbe stato pronto a scappare al minimo accenno di riconoscimento.

-... Roba da pazzi- stava dicendo uno.- Non c’è più il rispetto per la nostra categoria di una volta. Che tempi. Ci credereste mai? Quel che è successo a me, per esempio. C’era questo granduca che promette la metà del regno e la mano di sua figlia a chi avrebbe ucciso un ferocissimo drago che stava devastando la regione. Io vado, ovviamente, sconfiggo il drago- immaginatevi la peggior bestia che vi viene in mente, tutto zanne ed artigli- e ovviamente chiedo la mano della ragazza. Una fanciulla bellissima, con occhi blu come il mare e lunghi capelli d’oro fino, tutto il pacchetto completo insomma … e suo padre che mi dice? Che insomma, il drago stava diventando un’attrazione turistica da quelle parti, aveva pure già preparato i pupazzetti souvenir per rivenderli durante la stagione estiva, e io gli ho rovinato in un colpo solo tutta la sua futura fonte di reddito. Ah, e che sua figlia non ne voleva sapere di me, perché stava studiando il _Manuale della strega moderna_ di Fata Morgana, e che voleva diventare una fattucchiera. Ma insomma, dico io. Uno si sbatte per ammazzare il maledetto drago, e questo è tutto ciò che gliene viene in cambio. Ma è mai possibile, dico io?

Galahad ebbe un leggero fremito nell’udire il nome di Morgana, una delle tre sorellastre di Re Artù, famosa in tutto il reame per quanto lui non l’avesse mai incontrata -mancava alla corte da anni, in effetti- ma la conversazione fortunatamente non si concentrò su Re Artù o un qualsiasi altro membro della sua famiglia. Al contrario, tutti mi misero ad annuire su quanto fosse ingiusto per la loro categoria, su quanto i draghi fossero diventati arroganti, i ricchissimi arciduchi che promettevano patrimoni ai coraggiosi eroi che li avessero liberati dai pericoli inconcludenti, e che ci fosse una gran penuria di damigelle da salvare, in sostanza. 

-E invece io- iniziò un altro.- Non lo indovineresti mai. La mia bella era stata chiusa in una torre altissima dalla sua perfida matrigna, io ovviamente che faccio? Cavalco per miglia e miglia e miglia, fino ad arrivare alla torre dov’è rinchiusa. Una volta lì, urlo e urlo ma nessuno mi risponde. Finalmente trovo la maledetta maniera di salire- era una torre dannatamente lunga ed alta, senza appigli- e che trovo? Un bigliettino, con sopra scritto che si è liberata da sola, facendo una corda con le lenzuola, che si è diretta a Genova per trovare una nave e che è partita per l’Oriente. Ma dico io. Nessun rispetto per la categoria dei cavalieri in armatura lucente, dove andremo a finire.

Ci fu un altro giro di versi d’approvazione e di mugugni, che Galahad ascoltò nel più assoluto silenzio. Andarono avanti così per un bel po’, fino a quando Galahad iniziò a sperare che non si fossero accorti di lui. Stava quasi per rilassarsi, quando qualcuno lo interruppe:- E voi, sir? Come vanno le vostre imprese? Spero almeno che voi siate più fortunato di noi!

-Io …- Galahad si ritrovò a balbettare, preso alla sprovvista. Credeva di essere stato attento! Aveva il cappuccio calato e nulla addosso che facesse capire il suo lignaggio. Possibile che fosse impossibile celare la sua identità fino a tal punto?

-Oh, su, su- il cavaliere accanto a lui, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla che gli fece quasi sputare lo stufato.- Siete _per forza_ un cavaliere, l’ho capito dall’aria di nobiltà e valore che emanate. Non è così, amico?

-Già - borbottò Galahad, a bassa voce. Perlomeno non avevano capito _chi_ era, poteva avere ancora qualche speranza. Curioso, che una tale domanda fosse stata posta proprio a lui. L’imbarazzo era tale che arrossì. La sua impresa, che avrebbe dovuto essere la più gloriosa impresa mai esistita, si era rivelata un fallimento.

-Beh, che dire- allargò le mani.- Nemmeno io me la passo molto bene, amici miei. I tempi sono duri per tutti. 

Era una banalità da dire, ma non sarebbe mai andato a dire in giro a degli sconosciuti che il suo destino si era rivelato inesatto, e così la profezia che aveva determinato tutta la sua vita. Certo, la sua frase era un crogiuolo di luoghi comuni, ma dopotutto lui non era mai stato bravo con le parole, a differenza di sir Mordred, che sembrava rigirarsi ogni cosa a suo piacimento.

Mordred.

_La profezia._

Quella consapevolezza, così repentina, così improvvisa, gli attraversò la mente in un attimo. Lui _non_ era l’unico in tutta Camelot ad essere sotto l’ombra di una profezia. Anche Mordred era stato destinato ad un fato già tracciato, che pareva essere scolpito nella pietra ed immutabile. Con la piccola, sostanziale differenza che, se Galahad era destinato ad essere il più grande cavaliere di tutti i tempi e a trovare il Graal, era stato predetto che Mordred avrebbe causato la rovina di Camelot, ed ucciso il suo stesso padre.

Galahad deglutì, i pensieri che guizzavano nella sua mente come pesci argentei, troppo veloci per essere presi, ma che andavano via via formando un quadro generale. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, la sua mente non pensò alla consapevolezza del suo fallimento.

Una profezia. Per lui la profezia del Graal non aveva funzionato. Per mesi aveva pensato che fosse colpa sua, che per qualche colpa che nemmeno sapeva di aver commesso il Graal gli fosse interdetto … ma ora vedeva tutto sotto una nuova luce. Se la _sua_ profezia non aveva funzionato, c’era qualche possibilità che anche la profezia di Merlino fallisse, e che Mordred _non_ uccidesse Artù? _Quello_ era qualcosa che cambiava totalmente le carte in tavola.  
Doveva assolutamente tornare a Camelot, il prima possibile. Non appena fosse spuntata l’alba, si sarebbe messo in cammino alla volta della corte di Artù. Non aveva trovato il Graal, ma aveva un nuovo Scopo: sarebbe divenuto il cavaliere che aveva salvato Camelot dalla distruzione. 

Avrebbe potuto salvare Mordred dal suo atroce destino. In tutti quei mesi aveva salvato una gran quantità di sofferenti, ma non aveva mai pensato alla sofferenza di Mordred, intrappolato in quel fato tremendo. Era il figlio bastardo di Artù, si rese conto, ad aver più bisogno di lui di chiunque altro.

E poi, ovviamente, avrebbe salvato Camelot ed Artù, che non si meritava quella fine. Naturalmente.

Dopo mesi di vuoto e disperazione, la sua mente fu nuovamente piena della luce di un nuovo Scopo, di una nuova Quest. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, Galahad prese a sorridere. 

-Ehm, sir?- era così esaltato dall’idea di salvare Mordred, che nemmeno si ricordava di essere in una locanda, con un gruppetto di cavalieri che fissavano perplessi quello strano tipo, che fino ad un attimo prima era stato il ritratto della malinconia, e il momento dopo sorrideva tanto da illuminare tutta la stanza.- Tutto bene?

-Io? Oh, sì, sì!- Galahad sorrideva senza far nulla per impedirlo. Nemmeno se gli fosse apparsa davanti la dama del Graal con il _suo_ Graal e tante scuse, avrebbe essere potuto essere più felice.- Non me la passo tanto bene, dicevo. Ma ecco … c’è qualcuno che mi aspetta e che ha bisogno di me. E io posso salvare quel qualcuno. E ora tanto mi basta.

-Ah, capisco- il cavaliere accanto a lui gli fece l’occhiolino. - Com’è la vostra dama, allora?

Galahad rimase con la bocca aperta, di nuovo. Tutta la faccenda di avere una dama gli suonava complicata. Sapeva che doveva mantenersi casto e puro per trovare il Graal, non aveva mai capito come funzionava esattamente la faccenda, ma sapeva che implicava il non legarsi ad una dama come facevano gli altri cavalieri.

Sapeva anche che la maggior parte dei cavalieri finiva per legarsi strettamente ad una dama, in qualche modo. Suo padre, malgrado l’avesse generato con Elaine di Carbonek, aveva fatto voto di non servire mai nessuna dama che non fosse la regina Ginevra. Sir Yvain stava con dama Laudine, per la quale era anche impazzito ed aveva passato un lungo periodo nei boschi, prima di fare amicizia con un leone che passava di lì. Il suo amico Perceval aveva la sua dama Blanchefleur. Sir Tristano aveva dama Isotta. Sir Gareth era partito per una gravosa missione al fianco di dama Lynette. Sir Gawain era addirittura stato il cavalier servente di una lunga serie di dame, prima di sposarsi definitivamente con dama Ragnelle, e ora era più felice che mai con lei. Perfino l’acido, pettegolo, tignoso sir Agravaine era sposato con dama Laurel, una parente di dama Lynette, una ragazza dal carattere volitivo, che sembrava essere l’unica a riuscire a tenerlo a stecchetto.

Lui, d’altro canto, non aveva mai nemmeno pensato all’eventualità di cercarsi una dama. Non solo non avrebbe nemmeno saputo da che parte iniziare, ma aveva sempre pensato di non imitare gli altri cavalieri nel servire una dama, dal momento che gli avevano sempre detto che avrebbe dovuto preservare la sua castità. A quanto pare, il modo migliore per tenersi casto era stare lontano dalle dame, anche se Galahad non era mai stato sicuro di come funzionasse la dinamica. Bastava semplicemente inginocchiarsi di fronte a una dama, giurarle fedeltà e darle un bacio per perdere la sua castità, o implicava farci altre cose? Non l’aveva mai capito, ed in genere non gliel’avevano mai voluto spiegare nel dettaglio.

Non che fosse l’unico senza una dama a Camelot. Suo zio Bors si teneva parecchio lontano dalle donne, evitando quasi di parlarci, tranne per necessità. La regina Ginevra una volta aveva detto che suo zio era “misogino”, qualsiasi cosa significasse. Poi c’era sir Dinadan che aveva fatto voto di non servire mai nessuna dama, preferendo seguire Tristano nelle sue avventure. Nemmeno sir Kay e sir Bedivere, che passavano così tanto tempo assieme da essere quasi diventati un duo imprescindibile nella mente di Galahad, si erano mai sposati. Galahad sospettava fosse per il carattere acido e scorbutico di sir Kay.

E poi c’era sir Mordred, che nemmeno lui in qualche modo si era sposato, per quanto capitasse che ogni tanto qualche dama gli si avvicinasse, attratta dai suoi modi da dandy ante litteram e dalla sua generale apparenza da bello e tenebroso, salvo poi scapparsene a gambe levate quando lo sentiva parlare per più di dieci minuti.

-Io non … - fu tutto quello che gli uscì dalla bocca. Non sapeva che rispondere. Avevano forse scambiato Mordred per la sua dama? Il che gli causò un attimo di smarrimento, ma non era poi così strano come avrebbe potuto sembrare. Dopotutto, gli altri cavalieri andavano al salvataggio delle dame un po’ come lui stava andando al salvataggio di Mordred. Come ragionamento filava, dopotutto.

Era vero, Mordred non era una donna, ma aveva tutte le caratteristiche delle dame al quale soccorso accorrevano gli altri cavalieri di Artù: di nobile stirpe, di bell’aspetto e di grande eleganza. Certo, aveva anche una spropositata tendenza al sarcasmo, ma la lista di dame di Camelot che possedevano una lingua tagliente era _molto_ lunga. 

-E’ bella?- un cavaliere dall’altro lato del tavolo, con indosso un lungo mantello rosso coperto di macchie e strappi, gli rivolse la parola.

-Oh, sì, sì- Galahad rispose in fretta.- Molto.- Era la verità: si diceva che la regina Morgause, la temibile matriarca di Orkney, fosse una delle donne più belle del regno, e che re Artù fosse stato molto piacente in gioventù, e Mordred aveva preso da ambedue i genitori.

I cavalieri cominciarono a sorridere in modo strano e tirarsi gomitate. Galahad ne rimase molto perplesso. 

-E’ di nobile stirpe?- fece un altro. 

Galahad annuì:- Molto, molto nobile. Suo padre è uno dei più grandi re mai esistiti. - era vero anche questo. Ricordava perfettamente come si fosse sentito fiero di recarsi alla corte di Artù, forse il più grande re sulla faccia della terra. Mordred poteva anche esserne il figlio bastardo, ma come poteva biasimarlo per questo, quando lui stesso era il bastardo di sir Lancillotto?

I cavalieri presero a fischiare tra sé e sé. Galahad continuava a non capire perché, ma era talmente felice alla prospettiva di avere un nuovo Scopo, che lasciò correre.

-E devi salvare la tua bella? -chiese un altro ancora.- Le solite cose, immagino. Un drago? Un gigante? Una malefica fattucchiera?

-Una profezia- spiegò Galahad.- Ma penso che si possa vedere come una maledizione. Comunque, sono qui per dimostrare che le profezie possono rivelarsi inesatte, almeno in tal caso. 

I fischi e le acclamazioni continuarono, divennero addirittura più fragorosi, tutti volevano dargli pacche sulle spalle e complimentarsi con lui. Molti gli augurarono buona fortuna, alcuni dissero che sarebbero stati felicissimi di venire al suo matrimonio. Galahad ascoltò e sopportò pazientemente tutti, ma quando gli chiesero il suo nome, scappò di sopra più in fretta che potè.

Si buttò sul materasso di paglia totalmente vestito, gli eventi della serata erano tali da averlo stravolto. Non badò nemmeno all’esercito di pulci e pidocchi che iniziò a saltellare sul cuscino, tanto era felice. 

Aveva uno Scopo! Dopo tutti quei mesi, quei lunghi mesi di vuoto e di solitudine, finalmente aveva una nuova quest. Avrebbe salvato Mordred, che doveva soffrire immensamente per la tremenda profezia di Merlino. Galahad si trovò ad arrossire. Era stato così egoista! Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi di lui? Aveva lasciato un innocente a soffrire in modo atroce.

Beh, forse innocente Mordred non lo era poi tanto, gli venne in mente. Ma accantonò quel pensiero: era solo perché aveva sofferto moltissimo. Non poteva biasimarlo: vivere col pensiero costante che avrebbe ucciso il proprio stesso padre doveva essere terribile.

Non poteva aspettare oltre. Alle prime luci dell’alba, giusto il tempo di avere qualche ora di riposo, e poi sarebbe partito alla volta di Camelot, per la sua nuova Missione.

Sir Galahad sprofondò nel sonno nei giusti con un enorme sorriso sulla faccia, felice come non lo era da troppi, troppi mesi. Per quella notte, nessun improbabile miracolo lo disturbò. Dormì tranquillo e sereno, e alle prime luci dell’alba, sellò il suo cavallo e partì alla volta di Camelot, dimenticandosi anche di salutare i suoi commensali della sera precedente.

Non gli passò mai in mente, neppure per un istante, che la sua smania di vedere Mordred potesse avere a che fare con _altro_ , che non portare a termine la sua Alta Missione.

***

Galahad giunse finalmente a Camelot in una bella serata autunnale. Le foglie dei boschi del re si erano già tinte di diversi colori, rosso, giallo, violetto, marrone, e iniziavano già a formare spessi tappeti su cui Gerolamo trottava senza quasi fare rumore, l’aria era fredda, e dal castello si sentivano già gli aromi del succo di mele messo a fermentare, e degli arrosti che giravano. Galahad non poté fare a meno di sentire lo stomaco torcersi, per la fame come per il nervosismo.

Oltrepassò con una certa apprensione il ponte levatoio, poco prima che le guardie lo chiudessero per la notte. Era corso a Camelot il più velocemente possibile, fermandosi solo per mangiare e per dormire, e nella fretta, non aveva pensato a _cosa_ avrebbe potuto dire ad Artù e alla corte intera, per giustificare il fatto che era tornato senza il Graal.

Deglutì. Avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che aveva fatto per tutta la vita: dire la verità. Artù avrebbe capito, o almeno così sperava. Se l’avesse salvato dall’atroce destino di venire ucciso dal suo stesso figlio, avrebbe dovuto pur perdonarlo, in qualche modo, non era così?

Guardò con nervosismo le finestre illuminate del salone dei banchetti: doveva essere una delle leggendarie feste del re, si udivano fin lì i latrati dei cani, l’odore degli arrosti, il suono metallico delle stoviglie e dei piatti sbatacchiati. 

Per un attimo, gli passò in mente l’idea di entrare nella sala dei banchetti a cavallo, ma scacciò in fretta quel pensiero. Non era il caso, non quando il Cavaliere Verde aveva usato una simile entrata in scena … e non voleva finire decapitato per sbaglio da sir Gawain, che sicuramente doveva ricordare ancora _molto bene_ l’esperienza. 

Smontò da Gerolamo, e lo portò nelle stalle, salvo poi farsi avanti al portone della sala dei banchetti. Prese un respiro profondo, e bussò.

Non passarono che pochi battiti di cuore, prima che il grosso portone di ebano finemente scolpito iniziasse a ruotare sui cardini, e si aprisse di colpo. Galahad si fece avanti, ansioso.

Se aveva sperato di venire accolto da un servo, però, le sue speranze furono ben presto infrante. Dalla penombra dell’anticamera, appollaiato come un corvo, sbucò sir Kay il siniscalco, l’arcigno e sarcastico fratello di Artù. Galahad non poté fare a meno di notare che, per quanto il siniscalco fosse nei suoi abiti migliori, questi erano decisamente stropicciati, la camicia aveva i bottoni allacciati male, e i capelli erano in disordine. Lo vide tossire, come a darsi un contegno.

-Ma tu guarda chi si vede!- esclamò, facendosi avanti, il suo consueto ghigno che gli attraversava il viso.- Faccia d’Angelo in persona. Allora, l’hai trovata alla fine la tua Sacra Stoviglia?

-Eh …- Galahad, come ormai il resto della corte, era tristemente avvezzo al vizio di sir Kay di appioppare soprannomi alla gente. A lui era toccato “Faccia d’Angelo”. Purtroppo, gli toccava ammettere che era azzeccato.- E’ … complicato.

-Ah, sì, sì- sir Kay fece un ampio gesto con la mano.- Racconterai tutto con calma a mio fratello, è a lui che interessa quel genere di roba. Ma guardati, hai una faccia che pare che tu abbia appena succhiato un limone acerbo. Animo con la vita, ragazzo! Almeno ti sei lasciato indietro la principessa Disney e sir Bigotto. Dove li hai mollati, eh?

-Chi?- Galahad era confuso. Parlava forse di Bors e Perceval? Aveva spesso sentito la parola “bigotto” riferita a suo zio, ma ogni volta che gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, si era sentito rispondere che era la parola con cui le persone perfide e senza nulla di meglio da fare nella vita chiamavano i virtuosi come lui.

Kay alzò gli occhi al cielo.- Oh, cavolo. Il tuo amichetto tonto che parla con gli uccellini e il tuo _carissimo_ zietto, ovviamente. 

-Oh- Galahad spostò il peso da un piede all’altro.- Mio zio è partito per le Crociate, qualsiasi cosa siano, e sir Perceval è andato con sua sorella al Castello Periglioso per sposarsi con dama Blanchefleur. Credo diverrà il re di quel luogo.

Kay scoppiò a ridere.- Oh, diamine, certo che ora come ora prendono qualunque cretino a fare il re! Perceval re: benissimo, ci riderò su per i prossimi duecento anni. Roba da pazzi. Ai miei tempi, se il primo deficiente che passava di lì fosse finito a governare il regno, ci sarebbe stato da ridere ...

Galahad prese un respiro profondo:- Non lo so- disse lentamente.- Ma mi sembra di ricordare, mio buon sir, che vostro fratello non abbia fatto molto altro a parte estrarre una spada dalla roccia per venire considerato il legittimo re …

Il sorriso di Kay svanì in un botto:- Fatti gli affari tuoi, ragazzo mio. Non puoi giudicarmi quando tu sei alla Tavola Rotonda solo per via del tuo _carissimo_ padre.- Kay fece una smorfia, come ogni volta che parlava di sir Lancillotto.- Beh, che diamine. Mio fratello vorrà sicuramente vedere la sua cavolo di Coppa Pretenziosa. Dove l’hai messa?

-Ecco, a tal punto- Galahad mostrò le mani vuote.- Ho trovato il Graal - o almeno un possibile Graal, credo- ma non ce l’ho qui. Mi dispiace.

Quelle parole, dopo tutti quei mesi di solitudine e di disprezzo per sé stesso, gli uscirono stranamente facili da pronunciare, e si sentì più leggero, come se si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco, quando le disse.

Kay stette per un attimo senza dire nulla, massaggiandosi il mento. Poi annuì:- Capisco - disse in tono più tranquillo, privo del consueto sarcasmo.- Hai trovato un Graal che non era il _tuo_ Graal, eh? Ma non fa niente. E’ il pensiero che conta. Sai quante avventure finiscono così, con un insegnamento morale e una bel motto di spirito? Ho perso il conto, ragazzo. Ma visto che comunque non puoi presentarti a mani vuote … - Kay si spostò un attimo, prendendo qualcosa che aveva lasciato in un angolo, e la porse a Galahad. Era una grossa coppa d’oro massiccio, tempestata di rubini e smeraldi. A giudicare dal forte odore di vino che emanava, Kay doveva averci bevuto tutta la serata.- Ecco qui. Te l’ho detto, è il pensiero che conta. 

-Oh- Galahad se la rigirò tra le mani. Malgrado puzzasse di vino, era davvero bella.- Grazie, sir. E’ un oggetto mirabile. Siete molto gentile a darmelo.

-Bah- Kay incrociò le braccia.- E’ una pacchianissima patacca di pessimo gusto. Ce l’ha regalata re Claudas di Francia il Natale scorso. L’ho sempre detto, che quel bastardo ci odia. - emise un verso disgustato.

-Grazie comunque- Galahad accennò un sorriso. Kay fece un passo indietro.- Ehi, ehi, ragazzo, non ti accollare! Cerca di non andartene in giro con quella faccia da cucciolo smarrito, va bene? Mi fa senso. E ora, sciò, sciò, fila. Ho altro da fare.  
Prima che Galahad potesse chiedere che _altro_ aveva da fare, da una delle porte laterali sbucò sir Bedivere. Il giovane cavaliere non potè fare a meno di notare che aveva anche lui i vestiti in disordine, come se li avesse messi su di gran fretta, e la folta barba nera era tutta arruffata.

Galahad salutò cortesemente pure lui, e Bedivere per un attimo fece passare lo sguardo tra lui e Kay. Poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.- Galahad, saltamartino! Sei tornato finalmente, eh?

-Beh, sì- rispose Galahad educato.- Sono felice di vedervi. Stavo disturbando?

-Sì- ribatté Kay acidamente, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Bedivere. 

-Su, su, lascialo in pace- Bedivere diede una pacca sulla spalla a Kay.- Lascia stare il ragazzo. Beh, sir, buona fortuna. Verrò poi a farti i complimenti anch’io per la riuscita della missione. Stammi bene- gli fece l’occhiolino, e senza aspettare una sua replica, posando delicatamente le grosse mani sulle spalle di Kay, lo condusse da dove se n’erano usciti.

Galahad rimase per un attimo nell’atrio vuoto, basito, chiedendosi come avrebbe dovuto interpretare quella scena. Poi decise che, d’altronde, non erano affari suoi, e con un respiro profondo, se ne ritornò sui suoi passi, facendo per spalancare il grande portone interno che dava sulla sala dei banchetti.

Il calore e la luce della festa erano tali che, per un attimo, dopo tutti quei giorni di solitarie cavalcate nelle campagne, ne fu stordito. Sbattendo gli occhi per abituarsi, si guardò intorno.

La confusione regnava sovrana nella sala: i cavalieri e le dame mangiavano, bevevano, ridevano a gran voce alla luce delle torce, i cani contendevano gli avanzi dei padroni, i servi accorrevano da ogni parte reggendo piatti colmi di arrosti, pesci, frutta e dolci. Perfino in quel bailamme, però, riuscì ad individuare immediatamente il re, seduto sul suo alto scranno, che dava i suoi avanzi al suo cane preferito, Caball. La regina era proprio accanto a lui, anche lei su uno scranno rialzato, un diadema posato sui lunghissimi capelli dorati, intenta ad ascoltare un menestrello dotato di viola mentre mangiava, aggraziata come sempre.

Galahad fece un passo avanti. La ressa era tale che non riusciva a trovare Mordred. Perlomeno suo padre, che sedeva usualmente al fianco del re, non si vedeva da nessuna parte …

-Ragazzo mio! Era ora che tornassi!

Galahad non poté fare a meno di sussultare nel riconoscere _quella_ voce. Si voltò, e vide accanto a sé suo padre in persona, sir Lancillotto del Lago. Quella sera era più bello che mai, vestito delle sete più raffinate, i morbidi capelli biondi che parevano leggermente scompigliati da un vento invisibile, gli occhi più blu del mare che scintillavano, e i denti così bianchi da riuscire ad accecare qualche incauto.

-Ciao, papà- gli disse, in tono più calmo possibile. Iniziava a pensare che la sua riserva di fortuna si fosse definitivamente esaurita con sir Kay.

-Quindi hai trovato il Graal!- sir Lancillotto occhieggiò alla grossa coppa d’oro che suo figlio teneva in mano.-Magnifico. Davvero ottimo lavoro, ragazzo. Sapevo che avrei potuto contare su di te.

Galahad, mai abituato ai complimenti da quel suo padre sempre assente, per poco non vacillò per lo stupore , e si dimenticò totalmente per un attimo di spiegare che no, non erano esattamente così che stavano le cose. Prima che potesse accorgersene, suo padre gli aveva già tolto la coppa di mano.

-Dame e cavalieri!- tuonò sir Lancillotto, sventolando per aria la coppa, che catturò la luce delle torce emettendo mille riflessi.- Guardate qui! Mio figlio, sir Galahad di Carbonek, è riuscito nella sua impresa, e ha portato qui il Graal! Ammirate tutti!

Nella sala scoppiò un boato di applausi. Galahad deglutì. Non era esattamente così che sperava andassero le cose.

Suo padre gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e lo scortò attraverso il salone fin sotto lo scranno di Artù, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Le persone che ostruivano loro il passaggio si divisero a metà come le acque del Mar Rosso.

Artù posò lo sguardo su di lui, e Galahad deglutì nervosamente per l’ennesima volta. Il momento della verità era arrivato.

-Mio signore …- cominciò, ma Artù lo interruppe.

-Sir Galahad -disse in tono grave.- Questa è un’occasione di grande gioia. Sei tornato portando da noi niente meno che il Sacro Graal, che così tanti hanno cercato, ma che pochi possono anelare a raggiungere. Nessuno potrebbe mai eguagliare la tua impresa sulla faccia della Terra.

Galahad sentì il cuore cadergli all’altezza dei piedi. Ma prima che potesse replicare in qualche modo, Artù continuò:- Nessuno ha mai raggiunto un tale onore! Ma sir, dove sono i nobili compagni che ti hanno affiancato nell’impresa? Non li vedo accanto a te. Non sono giunti a Camelot?

-Beh … - Galahad esitò.- Sir Bors è partito per Gerusalemme. Non so quando tornerà. Sir Perceval e sua sorella, lady Dindrane, sono andati al Castello Periglioso. Penso che Perceval si sposerà presto con dama Blanchefleur. Non vi ha fatto arrivare sue notizie?

-Molto bene- Artù si accarezzò la barba.- Ben fatto, ragazzo. Sono orgoglioso di averti nella mia corte, sir.

Galahad arrossì convulsamente. Si sentì un idiota fatto e finito.

Non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla, poiché suo padre posò la coppa ai piedi del re, che la raccolse, lasciando che la luce delle lampade si riflettesse su di essa.- Un mirabile oggetto- osservò.

-Esattamente- Lancillotto allargò le braccia e scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.- Ecco di che pasta è fatto il mio figliolo! Lui sì che mi dà onore, a differenza del vostro, sire, se mi permettete.

Perfino nel mezzo della confusione, Galahad poté udire distintamente un verso disgustato che poteva appartenere solo a Mordred. Ebbe l’impressione che, se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, sir Lancillotto si sarebbe ritrovato con più pugnali nella schiena di quanti non ne avesse ricevuti Giulio Cesare.  
Notò che anche la regina Ginevra aveva scoccato suo padre un’occhiata gelida. Galahad non poté fare a meno di sentirsi male per lei: entrambi gli uomini che amava avevano avuto un figlio, e nessuno dei due con lei.

-Sì, ecco- pure Artù fece una smorfia, a disagio.- Bene. Sir Galahad, vuoi domandarmi qualcosa? I tuoi alti servigi alla mia corte meritano questo ed altro.

-Una cosa, sire- Galahad si inchinò.- Potrei parlare con sir Mordred? Per favore. 

Artù gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa. Sicuramente, era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato da lui: la nascita di Mordred era considerata a corte più un fatto imbarazzante che altro. Che il grande e potente re Artù avesse un figlio bastardo nato dall’incesto, e destinato ad ucciderlo, era un grosso inconveniente di cui a Camelot si cercava di parlare il meno possibile, nonostante dimenticare sir Mordred fosse un’impresa a dir poco impossibile, data la sua pretesa di presentarsi in giro come “l’unico e legittimissimo erede di Artù”, e in generale la sua propensione al melodramma.

-Eh- Artù lanciò un’occhiata alla folla.- Non vedo perché no, ragazzo. 

Galahad fece per inchinarsi rispettosamente e congedarsi, quando Artù lo interpellò di nuovo.- Un’ultima cosa, sir. Immagino tu abbia un’importante lezione morale da insegnarci. Avviene sempre così, alla fine di ogni quest. Potresti dirci che cosa hai imparato, ed eventualmente dire qualche bella massima, che i menestrelli possano riportare nei poemi che scriveranno sulle tue imprese?

Galahad pensò per un attimo a tutto ciò che gli era successo, alla sua delusione davanti alla dama del Graal, ai lunghi mesi passati a girovagare in solitudine, alla sua decisione di tornare a Camelot. E sì, in tal caso aveva qualcosa da dire.

-Sì, mio signore- disse con voce chiara e sicura.- “Il destino non è scritto ed immutabile, e noi possiamo cambiarlo con le nostre decisioni”.

Poi si inchinò e si congedò, e si voltò deciso verso la direzione in cui aveva sentito il verso di Mordred. La folla si aprì per lasciarlo passare.

Passò accanto al tavolo dei figli di Pellinore, gli altri fratelli di Perceval - Aglovale, Dornar e Lamorak- che lo salutarono con grida e cenni. Galahad ricambiò il saluto, e si diresse definitivamente verso il tavolo dove cenava il clan di Orkney.

Nella luce del salone, i capelli rossi dei figli della regina Morgause spiccavano ancora di più. Accanto a loro vi era sir Yvain, figlio di Fata Morgana ed inseparabile amico di sir Gawain, accompagnato come sempre dal suo fido leone. Galahad dovette fare attenzione a non pestare la coda al suscettibile felino, che seguiva il suo padrone come un cane, ma che era molto più grosso e più irritabile. 

-Ehm- azzardò, gli occhi degli occupanti del tavolo che si posavano su di lui in simultanea. Era una situazione piuttosto complicata. Sir Gawain era il principale rivale di suo padre, l’unico che potesse davvero competere con lui per il ruolo di Miglior Cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda. A tal proposito, in quel tavolo lui non piaceva davvero a nessuno, a parte a sir Gareth, che per qualche strano motivo nutriva un’ammirazione sviscerale per sir Lancillotto. - Buonasera.

-Guarda un po’ chi si vede - sir Agravaine sventolò una coscia di pollo per aria.- Il cucciolo di Lancillotto in persona, tornato a casa da bravo figliol prodigo.- sbuffò sonoramente.- Allora, che vuoi?

-Agravaine, sta’ buono- Gawain si alzò e si schiarì la gola, i lunghi capelli rossi che luccicavano alla luce delle torce. In assenza di sua madre Morgause, la quale non si allontanava mai molto dal suo freddo regno nel Nord, era lui il capo del clan delle Orkney.- Sir Galahad. Onorato di averti al nostro tavolo. Ti va dunque … _Ragnelle, cara, puoi spostare quella sedia? Grazie_ … di sederti accanto a me?

-Certo- Galahad annuì, e finì così per trovarsi seduto accanto a sir Gawain, con tutti gli occhi dei suoi fratelli e delle sue cognate puntati addosso. Deglutì. Era una cosa davvero imbarazzante. Soprattutto perché dama Lynette gli rivolse un ghigno divertito, come se stesse ridendo di qualche scherzo che Galahad non riusciva a capire. Evitò accuratamente di guardare nella sua direzione.

-Oh, sir Galahad- Gareth, esibendo un sorriso a trentadue denti, gli porse un piatto colmo di biscotti.- Sono così felice che voi siate qui! Volete un po’ di biscotti al miele? Li ho fatti io personalmente.- il tono era così colmo d’orgoglio, nemmeno avesse portato a termine una qualche nobile impresa cavalleresca.- Sir Kay ha detto che continuo ad essere così carino e adorabile da fargli venire da vomitare, ma che apprezza i miei biscotti. Era un complimento. Credo.

-Oh, grazie- Galahad prese un biscotto. Gareth era il motivo principale per cui la genetica gli risultava così oscura: molti a Camelot non riuscivano a credere _davvero_ che lui e Mordred fossero fratelli.

-Bella entrata in scena, non c’è che dire- una voce familiare, _la_ voce che gli era venuta in mente nei momenti meno opportuni durante la sua quest, la voce di colui per cui era giunto fino lì, interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.- Il vecchio era così contento che tu gli avessi portato la Pretenziosa Stoviglia, non c’è che dire.

Galahad alzò gli occhi in direzione di Mordred, che lo fissava dall’altra parte del tavolo con uno sguardo che avrebbe messo a disagio un gatto. Si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. 

Come al solito, il figlio illegittimo di Artù si era vestito di nero da capo a piedi, il che lo facesse apparire ancora più pallido di quanto già non fosse. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, sogghignò come un felino.

-Sir Mordred- Galahad posò le mani sul tavolo. Se credeva di impressionarlo in quel modo, si sbagliava di grosso, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.- Prego. Dopo cena, devo assolutamente parlare con voi, è una questione di primaria importanza- percepì in quel momento più che mai tutti gli sguardi del clan di Orkney puntati sulla sua nuca.- In privato, possibilmente.

Dal tavolo si levò un brusio di bisbigli e risatine, che lo lasciarono stupito. Ma che aveva detto di così divertente?

-Oh- vide Mordred fissarlo sconcertato, lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale della sedia.- Diretto, non c’è che dire.

I bisbigli aumentarono, e per qualche ragione imperscrutabile, dama Lynette si alzò per dargli una pacca sulla spalla e dirgli:- Bravo, così si fa!

Galahad si ritrovò ad arrossire per l’ennesima volta, mente Mordred fulminava la cognata con lo sguardo.

La cena procedette quasi senza altri incidenti, a parte il figlio piccolo di sir Gawain, Guinglain, che a un certo punto gli si avvicinò, tirandolo per la manica e dicendogli:- Sir, è vero che tuo padre è sir Lancillotto?

-Certo, perché?- Galahad lanciò un’occhiata a Guinglain. Era uno scricciolo di cinque anni circa, con i capelli rosso fuoco del padre e gli occhi verdi della madre, totalmente incapace di stare fermo. Ora lo fissava dal basso con gli occhioni sgranati. 

-Mio papà dice che tuo papà è uno scemo- gli rispose, con il totale candore tipico dei bambini. -E’ vero?

Prima che Galahad avesse il tempo di rispondere, Gawain balzò su dalla sua sedia, e tirò via il figlio.- Guinglain, cosa dici!- alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Galahad, con un sorriso di scuse.- Sa, i bambini … alle volte dicono cose assurde …

-Sì, sì- replicò Galahad, sospirando. Per fortuna, non ci furono altri intoppi nella loro serata.

A un certo punto, però, dopo che fu portato un gran numero di portate e Galahad credette quasi di scoppiare per il troppo cibo, dopo tutti quei mesi di digiuno, Mordred si alzò e lo prese per un braccio. - Credo sia il caso di andare _ora_ \- gli sussurrò in un orecchio.

-Dite?- Galahad lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi commensali, totalmente distratti dal liutista venuto a suonare per loro. Gli sembrava scortese andarsene senza un congedo formale.

-Sì- Mordred sbuffò.- A meno che tu non voglia vedere Lynette salire sul tavolo per ballare la sua solita canzoncina. Generalmente lo fa su questa melodia, sai?

-Quale canzone- chiese Galahad, perplesso.- Intendi quella del porcospino che se ne--

- _Quella_ \- disse in fretta Mordred.

Nemmeno Galahad aveva molta voglia di sentire quella canzone, così si affrettò a seguirlo fuori dalla sala, su per le scale, attraverso l’intricato dedalo di corridoi di Camelot. Per qualche istante, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se suo padre l’avesse visto uscire fianco al fianco con il figlio bastardo di Artù, e che cosa avrebbe potuto dirne, ma accantonò in fretta il pensiero, quando Mordred aprì la porta di una camera, e gli fece cenno di entrare. 

Galahad lo seguì senza pensarci. Fu solo una volta dentro, che si accorse che quella era la camera da letto di Mordred, completa di un grande letto a baldacchino dai tendaggi neri come la pece, e di lenzuola altrettanto nere. Un vivace focolare ardeva nel camino, tenuto a bada da un parafuoco di bronzo istoriato di minacciose figure di draghi, chimere ed altri animali fantastici. Galahad deglutì, a disagio: non era mai stato nella camera da letto di Mordred- anzi, anche solo il pensare di trovarsi dentro la camera da letto di Mordred, era un’idea talmente assurda da non riuscire nemmeno pensarci.

Mordred si sedette sul letto in tutta comodità, perfettamente a suo agio, mentre Galahad cercò in fretta una sedia su cui sedersi, cercando di stare il più possibile lontano da lui.

-Allora- Mordred lo scrutava coi suoi occhi da gatto. -Che cos’è questa storia?- storse la bocca.- C’è forse il tuo stupido padre, dietro tutta questa manfrina? In tal caso, digli che … 

-No, non mi manda mio padre, giammai.- Galahad alzò il mento.- Sir, io sono superiore ai vili complotti politici e giochi di potere…

-Grazie- ribatté Mordred, seccamente.- Hai tipo insultato tutto ciò che ho fatto da quando sono arrivato qui a Camelot.

-Oh- Galahad arrossì. - Sir, davvero. Non sono qui per mio padre, o per chiunque altro. Vi devo parlare del vostro destino.- deglutì nervosamente.- Non l’ho detto a nessun altro da quando sono qui -o meglio, ho detto qualcosa a sir Kay, ma non tutto _tutto_...- ma … vi devo parlare di ciò che è avvenuto col Graal. Riguarda anche voi, in un certo senso.- prese a fissarsi i piedi, come se fossero la cosa più interessante di sempre. - Ehm.

-E?- vide Mordred chinare leggermente la testa, esattamente come avrebbe fatto un gatto nel vedere qualcosa che catturava la sua intenzione. 

-Beh- Galahad prese un profondo respiro.- Ho trovato il Graal, sì, ma non era quello giusto. O meglio, non era il Graal che io mi aspettavo. La dama che lo portava mi ha fatto uno strano discorso sul calderone dell’abbondanza, sulla dea che sceglie il re eletto, sul fatto che le divinità pagane come lei stanno passando momenti difficili… ehm. E’ stato molto … bizzarro. Ma è vero che tua zia è un’ex dea pagana o una cosa del genere?

-Sì- disse Mordred, sbuffando.- Ma non andare a dirglielo, o si monta la testa ancora di più. E allora?

-E allora -Galahad strusciò il piede per terra.- Ho passato tutto questo tempo a prepararmi per essere Degno di ricevere il Graal, di essere l’Eletto che l’avrebbe trovato, il miglior cavaliere mai esistito sulla faccia della terra, il più puro dei puri … e che ne ho ottenuto? Un calderone sulla testa- si indicò la fronte. Il livido era sparito da un po’, ma ancora aveva l’impressione gli facesse male, alle volte.- E mi sono preparato per questo da tutta la vita. Alla mia nascita sono scesi degli angeli a cantare dal cielo e le colombe hanno invaso il castello di mio nonno, il mio destino era già segnato, e niente sembrava cambiarlo.- sospirò.- Avrei già dovuto raggiungere la massima elevazione spirituale, e invece … invece sono qui a parlare con voi, dopo mesi passati a non sapere cosa fare. E quindi pensavo … se _tutti_ erano così convinti del mio destino, ma si è rivelato tutto completamente diverso da come lo immaginavo … magari nemmeno la profezia di Merlino è da considerarsi infallibile? Magari il vostro destino non è quello che credete, sir. Magari non siete davvero destinato a provocare la rovina di Camelot.

Era forse il discorso più lungo che avesse mai fatto in vita sua, e Galahad prese una grossa boccata d’aria dopo aver parlato. Il silenzio scese nella stanza. Mordred aveva smesso di sogghignare, e lo guardava ad occhi sbarrati. Per diversi minuti, nessuno parlò.

-Oh- fu il solo commento di Mordred.- Interessante.

-Sir! - Galahad balzò in piedi.- Dovete credermi! Davvero, so che può sembrare sconcertante, io stesso ho creduto per così tanto tempo al mio destino … ma se ciò che è stata la mia infelicità può causare la vostra salvezza … bene, sono pronto a qualsiasi cosa!

-Cavaliere- Mordred tossicchiò.- Quindi sei venuto qui … per me? Diamine.- prese un respiro profondo.- Nobili intenzioni, non c’è che dire. Devo ammettere che mi ero abituato a tutta quella roba del bastardo nato dall’incesto per punire Artù dei suoi peccati, e destinato a causare la rovina totale di tutto ciò che ha costruito, e bla bla bla … molto byroniano, se ci pensi. Insomma. E’ un po’ strano sapere così di colpo che _forse_ non è così che funziona.

-No, non è così!- Galahad prese a muoversi per la stanza.- Io … io ho sbagliato a giudicarvi, sir. Anch’io, come molti altri cavalieri, per molto tempo ho creduto voi foste un … un …

-Orrido demonio scaturito direttamente dall’inferno, e destinato a tornarci dopo aver trascinato nel caos l’intero sistema feudale?- suggerì Mordred, in tono cortese. 

-Sì- Galahad arrossì.- Ma mi sbagliavo. Siete solo vittima di una tremenda maledizione. Non sarebbe giusto accusarvi di felloneria, dopo ciò che avete passato. Ho sbagliato, e mi dispiace. Ma ho pensato che avrei ancora potuto salvarvi. Insomma, i cavalieri salvano le donzelle di continuo, no? Posso salvarvi dalla vostra maledizione come mio padre ha salvato la regina da Meleagant. E’ così che funziona, no?

Mordred alzò gli occhi per guardarlo. Sembrava sconcertato.- Cavaliere, puoi ripetere ciò che hai detto?

-Oh, sì. - Galahad ricambiò l’occhiata, stranito. - Mi sbagliavo su di voi … siete …

-No, non quella - lo interruppe Mordred.- Quella sul fatto che vorreste salvarmi come vostro padre ha salvato la mia matrigna, bene o male. 

-Oh, quella -Galahad arrossì. La storia di suo padre e della regina Ginevra era qualcosa che faceva fatica a capire. Quando chiedeva spiegazioni, tutti in genere diventavano molto nervosi ed imbarazzati e cercavano di cambiare discorso.- Sì, ecco. So che è … strano, ma … in una locanda mi hanno chiesto chi era la mia damigella da salvare, e io ho parlato di voi. Insomma, sto facendo un po’ quel che mio padre ha fatto per la regina Ginevra, salvandola da sir Meleagant. E dal rogo. E da quando ---

-Sì, sì, ho capito- Mordred fece un gesto ampio con la mano, e Galahad lo vide prendere un bel respiro, prima di aggrapparsi a una delle colonne del letto.- Sir, non ti sarai mica innamorato di _me_? No, davvero. Da una parte, lo capisco, pure io mi innamorerei di _me_. Ma che diamine, tu sei - o almeno, eri, da quel che mi hai detto- il purissimo e ineccepibile cavaliere del Graal! Che direbbe Lancillotto? Ah! Questa la vorrei vedere.

Galahad fece per replicare qualcosa a proposito del fatto che suo padre non si era mai particolarmente preoccupato di lui per tutti i suoi primi quindici anni di vita, figurarsi se poteva dirgli qualcosa _ora_ , ma non appena il suo cervello rielaborò il resto della frase di Mordred, rimase per qualche momento senza dire nulla, sconcertato.

 _Innamorato_. Una parola che aveva sentito spesso a Camelot, sulla bocca delle dame e dei cavalieri come degli sguatteri, ma che mai e poi mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva mai potuto pensare che si potesse applicare a lui. Erano gli altri che si innamoravano. Lui aveva la sua Missione, il Graal lo attendeva, ed era tutto ciò che gli serviva. 

Ma ora … ma ora non aveva più nessun’altra missione che non fosse salvare Mordred. Il _suo_ Graal non gli si era palesato, e aveva dovuto intraprendere un’altra missione, che aveva fatto del bastardo di Artù il centro della sua vita, esattamente come prima lo era stato il Graal. Era così peregrino si fosse innamorato di Mordred?

Forse no. Ma sapeva che le implicazioni di una cosa del genere non erano facili. Suo padre non l’avrebbe sicuramente presa bene. E Mordred non era esattamente la persona più simpatica di Camelot. Galahad ricordava ancora come aveva trattato Perceval, al suo arrivo al castello. 

-Non lo so- si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, stanco e confuso. -Non ho mai provato nulla del genere, sir. Ero il cavaliere del Graal, l’amore era una cosa troppo … umana per me. Non potevo solo lontanamente pensare di provarla. Eppure, ciò che ho imparato in questi mesi … è che sono solo umano, dopotutto.

-Già- commentò Mordred, appoggiando il gomito a una delle colonne del letto.- A quanto pare non sei l’angelo puro che tutti dicono, eh? Interessante- piegò la testa di lato- di nuovo.

-Così pare- Galahad alzò le spalle.- E voi non siete il tremendo demonio che tutti dicono, non è così?

-Oh, non saprei- ribatté Mordred, in tono leggero, tirando i pelucchi delle coperte di lana.- Sai che mi ha detto tuo padre, ieri? “Non ti dico che sei il demonio incarnato solo perché Lucifero potrebbe offendersi”. Che uomo adorabile, eh?

Galahad arrossì. Quello sarebbe stato un problema da risolvere. Sospirò. Gli altri cavalieri dovevano semplicemente affrontare dei draghi per salvare le loro donzelle. Perché lui non poteva essere così fortunato?- Mi dispiace- disse invece. -Parlerò con mio padre. Non trovo giusto che debba offendervi in questo modo. So che è preoccupato per la sicurezza del re, ma ciò non giustifica un simile comportamento---

-Così preoccupato per la sicurezza del re da infilarsi nel letto della regina quasi tutte le notti?-Mordred scoppiò in una risata sguaiata.

-Ehm- Galahad non capiva perché Mordred dovesse sghignazzare in quel modo, né perché gli avesse lanciato un’occhiata di circostanza, e né che intendesse dire con quelle parole. Perché suo padre avrebbe dovuto infilarsi nel letto della regina Ginevra? Forse lei aveva i cuscini più comodi di Camelot? -Non capisco cosa state insinuando. Davvero. Infilarsi nel suo letto in che senso? Non capisco ciò che dite.

Mordred fece per aprire la bocca, sicuramente per dire qualcosa di sarcastico, ma incrociò lo sguardo perplesso di Galahad, e divenne serio di colpo. Quando parlò, la sua voce era velata di incertezza.- Sir Galahad- chiese.- Voi, uhm, lo sapete come siete nato, vero?

-Certo- ribatté Galahad, piccato.- Sir Lancillotto ha dormito per un’unica notte con la mia nobile madre, dama Elaine di Carbonek. La sua nutrice le aveva dato un filtro che facesse sì che il sir mio padre la scambiasse per la regina e …

-Sì, sì, lo so anch’io- Mordred mosse la mano.- Voglio dire, lo sai il fatto che abbiano dormito assieme non indica che hanno _dormito_ e basta, vero? 

-Tutto questo non ha senso- borbottò Galahad. Il che era vero. Mordred aveva sempre avuto una passione per i discorsi contorti, ma in tal caso era diverso. Mordred era genuinamente sorpreso quanto lui, anche se per un motivo che non si spiegava.

-Voglio dire, li sai i _dettagli_ di quella notte?- Mordred lo guardò fisso.

-No- confessò Galahad. -Non mi hanno mai voluto dire niente. Quando la mamma parlava con le sue dame della notte passata con sir Lancillotto, la mia balia mi veniva a prendere e mi portava a letto. Non ne so assolutamente nulla. Cosa dovrebbe essere successo, esattamente, secondo voi? Eravate lì per dirlo?

-No, ma per piacere!- Mordred scosse la testa.- Oh, ma per la miseria. Significa che ti dovrò spiegare proprio tutto!

Galahad gli rivolse un’occhiata penetrante. Mordred era ancora più strano del solito, ma il figlio di Morgause avrebbe dovuto sapere che sottovalutarlo era un grosso errore. Poteva sapere ben poco del mondo, poteva essere una persona estremamente semplice e alle volte pure ingenuo, ma non era stupido. Capiva al volo tutto ciò che gli veniva spiegato. E soprattutto, capiva che quella conversazione non procedeva come avrebbe dovuto.

-Beh, ora state cambiando discorso- lo interruppe.- Non era di questo che parlavamo, piuttosto, non mi avete risposto sul fatto che … - arrossì di colpo.- Insomma, credo di essere innamorato, ma non lo so con certezza. Ma voi? Che mi dite? Siete già stato innamorato e sapete cosa si prova?

-A quest’ultima domanda non ho intenzione di rispondere- ribatté Mordred, seccato.

-Allora rispondete all’altra- Galahad posò le mani sulle ginocchia.- Mi andrà bene qualsiasi cosa mi direte. Insomma, non sono molto esperto, lo sapete. Non sono certo di come dovrei comportarmi, ecco. Ma accetterò ogni risposta, dopotutto la decisione è vostra e solo vostra.

Cadde nuovamente il silenzio, e tutto ciò che si udì per qualche momento fu il crepitare del fuoco. Alla fine, dopo quello che parve a Galahad un tempo molto lungo, Mordred parlò.

-Tu non hai idea - Galahad vide Mordred arrossire. Era una visione scioccante, soprattutto perché non aveva mai visto Mordred farlo fin da quando era arrivato a Camelot, ed era talmente pallido che il rossore risultava nitido come sangue sulla neve.- Davvero, tu non _puoi_ venirtene qui a Camelot sul tuo cavallo bianco, coi tuoi biondi capelli al vento e i tuoi occhioni azzurri così dannatamente puri ed innocenti, blaterando cose a proposito di _salvarmi_ dalla mia profezia come se fossi una damigella in pericolo e dicendo che volevi parlarmi di fronte a mio padre e a tutta la corte,e facendomi questa dichiarazione del cavolo e… hai idea di quanti anni ho passato a crearmi la reputazione di “bastardo bello e tenebroso dal cuore di ghiaccio”, sir? E tu non sei arrivato da nemmeno un giorno e … e hai totalmente messo in discussione il lavoro di _anni_! Per la miseria, sir, hai idea di cosa mi hai fatto?

Galahad rimase fermo impalato a guardarlo. Mordred era rosso in viso, e aveva il fiatone. Lo vide rizzare di colpo la schiena e lisciarsi i capelli, nel tentativo di darsi un contegno, ma i suoi occhi non lo perdevano mai di vista. Galahad non poté fare a meno di tossicchiare imbarazzato. 

-Beh- disse alla fine.- Suppongo fosse un “sì, vi amo anch’io, cavaliere”?

Mordred mosse la mano.- Sì, sì, ecco, lì. Non sono bravo in queste robe romantiche, dovresti saperlo.

-Nemmeno io sono un grande esperto- Galahad fece spallucce.- Forse potremmo aiutarci a vicenda?

 _Forse ora ci dovrebbe essere un bacio, o qualcosa del genere?_ , si chiese l’ex cavaliere del Graal. A Camelot si vedevano sempre in giro dame e cavalieri baciarsi, doveva essere una cosa da innamorati. Avrebbero dovuto provare decisamente, prima o poi. Solo che non si era mai abituato nemmeno agli abbracci, per un bacio non sapeva nemmeno da che parte iniziare.

Nemmeno Mordred sembrava molto avvezzo a quel genere di cose. Poteva darsi delle arie da dandy, ma la verità era che evitava il contatto fisico con chiunque non fosse uno dei suoi fratelli.

Alla fine, Galahad si alzò, e andò a sedersi sul letto, non troppo distante da Mordred. Provava ancora troppa ritrosia per il contatto fisico per sedergli accanto, e temeva di infastidirlo, ma almeno aveva ridotto un po’ le distanze. Raramente si era trovato così vicino a qualcuno.

-Aiutarci- Mordred si voltò verso di lui, incrociando le braccia.- Uhm. Proposta interessante. Potrebbe _quasi_ \- e sottolineo il _quasi_ sir- funzionare. Certo, a giudicare da quel che mi hai detto prima, dovrò decisamente aiutarti per colmare certe tue … lacune, per così dire- tossicchiò.

- _Quasi_?- Galahad gli sorrise.- Su, non siate così negativo, non avete più motivo di esserlo. Funzionerà _per certo_. Voglio dire, cosa può esserci di meglio di questo? I miei sentimenti per voi sono puri e sinceri, e sono sicuro che anche i vostri lo sono. A tal proposito, non possiamo che avviarci assieme verso un luminoso futuro e …

-Sì, sì- Mordred lo interruppe, le guance che gli diventavano paonazze.- Sir, calma i bollenti spiriti. Se vi chiedono in giro perché lo faccio, dite che è solo per far impazzire vostro padre, d’accordo? Va bene che la profezia ora non vale più, ma ho pur sempre una reputazione da mantenere.

Galahad sorrise. Prima o poi si sarebbe sciolto, lo _sapeva_. E parte di sé sospettava che non ci sarebbe voluto moltissimo tempo. 

Sì, lo sapeva. Finalmente si sentiva felice, felice come non era mai stato prima, come non avrebbe mai potuto essere nemmeno se avesse trovato il Graal che aveva cercato per così tanto tempo.

Nulla avrebbe mai potuto andare storto, se lo sentiva, non ora che il suo cuore era così leggero, e pieno di quel nuovo, inaspettato amore. _Non più_.

**Author's Note:**

> -La definizione “Pretenziosa Stoviglia” per il Graal è stata ideata da **Halja**. Non è nemmeno l’unica citazione della storia, ce ne sono anche un sacco di Terry Pratchett, se avete familiarità col suddetto (che non sarà di sicuro amused di venire citato in questa roba qui)  
>  -Non so bene dove Malory abbia ambientato la scena in cui Galahad trova il Graal, dato che cita genericamente un luogo inesistente come Sarras, “paese lontano dalla Britannia quanto Babilonia”, a differenza da altre versioni in cui il Graal si trova nel castello del Re Pescatore. Tuttavia, Richard Wagner disse di essersi ispirato per l’ambientazione della sala del Graal nel suo “Parsifal” all’interno del duomo di Siena, così mi sono immaginata un posto del genere.  
> -La storia del Graal come il calderone dell’abbondanza, il Re Pescatore ispirato a divinità celtiche, così come la dama del Graal che altri non è che la dea che concede la sovranità della terra al re da lei designato, non è farina del mio sacco, bensì sono tutti concetti che Jean Frappier spiega nel suo saggio “Chrétien de Troyes: L’homme et l’oeuvre”. Così come l’idea di Morgana ispirata a una divinità celtica è un’idea di altri antropologi, ispirata da un mito gallese dove Morgana si chiama Modron, ed è la figlia del re di Annwn, il mitico oltretomba gallese. In altre versioni, Modron è connessa con la figura di una dea-madre.  
> -Gawain, Yvain, Gareth, Perceval, Dindran, Kay, Bedivere, Sagramores: tutti i cavalieri qui citati vengono da Le Morte d’Arthur ed altre varie fonti arturiane. Btw, Galahad appare come assoluto cavaliere del Graal solo in fonti più tarde, la serie di racconti cavallereschi cosiddetta “Post Vulgata” che fu d’ispirazione a Malory per il suo romanzo in prosa. Nel primo romanzo dove il Graal compare, il Perceval di Chrétien de Troyes, Perceval è l’Eletto. Blanchefleur è l’amante di Perceval in tale versione, e viene poi totalmente eliminata in versioni successive, per mantenere Perceval casto (vabbeh).  
> -Qui sono citati brevemente due poemi che hanno a protagonista Gawain: “Sir Gawain e il Cavaliere Verde”(Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) e “Le nozze di sir Gawain e dama Ragnelle”(The Wedding of sir Gawain and dame Ragnelle), che ambedue contengono una forte influenza del folclore celtico.  
> -Guinglain: variazione francese di Gingalain, figlio di Gawain e Ragnelle in talune versioni, in altre è figlio di Gawain e di una fata dei boschi. In Le Bel Inconnu (Il Bello Sconosciuto), poema a lui dedicato, Guinglain giunge a Camelot ignaro delle sue origini, e gli altri cavalieri sono incuriositi dal suo valore e dal suo bell’aspetto. Solo più tardi Guinglain scoprirà che Gawain è suo padre.  
> -Questa qui è boh?, una cosa che riprende alcuni miei headcanon sulla storia del Sangrail, ma in modalità *se tutto fosse finito bene*, cosa che ahimé non succede in originale *sigh*. Ovviamente, questa è un'AU scritta a consolazione del fatto che muoiono tutti e sono tutti dei tremendi sfigati (soprattutto Mordred) ... d'altronde, è per questo che esistono le fanfiction, no?


End file.
